


Shadowed

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: "Wait, Kyoya-senpai likes that girl? Like, like likes her?" Was that even possible? - A short, whimsical tale about how two star-crossed teens decide to overcome the boundaries society set between them. [Kagome x Kyoya]
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 41
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club. They both belong to their respective copyright owners.

* * *

_"Kyoya."_

Various voices halting with the sound of the Host King's call, Fujioka Haruhi turned on her heel to watch as the second year prince pointed down a separate hallway leading away from the Third Music Room. Blinking curiously at the smile that plastered itself onto the Ootori boy's face as he stalked in that direction, she found herself asking, "Is something going on?"

Honey pulled on her sleeve, smiling up at her, as he exclaimed, "It's probably just Me-chan!"

"Hn," Mori agreed.

" _Mei-chan?_ " Haruhi blinked again.

Honey shook his head, saying, "Kagome-chan! She's in Tama-chan and Kyo-chan's class!"

"Oh," Haruhi said. That explained absolutely _nothing._ Taking a step back so she could glance down the hallway that the twins and Tamaki were making an attempt to sneakily peek down by hiding around the corner, she almost sighed when the blonde prince grabbed at her to pull her into the preferred hiding spot. "Why are we hiding?"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki whispered. "We have to stay out of sight!"

"It's _never_ going to work, tono," the twins chirped.

 _"Shush,_ you!" Tamaki hissed. "Those fiends are already doing everything in their power to keep poor, sweet Kagome as far away from the Host Club as possible, and it's our _mission_ to make sure that that delicate flower isn't corrupted in the process!"

 _"What?"_ Was _nobody_ going to explain to her what exactly was going on?

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to her at the exact same moment, both blinking at the sight of her tucked underneath Tamaki's arm and out of the way. They snickered at one another, identical grins sprouting, as they quickly extracted her from Tamaki's grip and finally allowed her a view around the corner by poking her head out between them. Ignoring the cry of displeasure the Host King gave at the action, they pointed and said, "That's Kagome-senpai!"

"Uh, yeah, I got _that,"_ Haruhi deadpanned. She found herself tipping her head at the sight of Kyoya standing near the opposite end of the hallway behind a long, raven haired girl that had yet to notice him. The look on his face seemed almost _predatory,_ one flick of his wrist raising his little black notebook, and it was obvious that he must have information on each of them from the way the group of boys quickly turned pale at the display. The girl herself tilted her head in confusion, seemingly oblivious, as they suddenly started to make excuses and rush in every direction to escape the malevolent, deadly waves radiating from the Shadow King.

 _"See?"_ Tamaki gushed.

"Yeah, but _now_ what?" Hikaru quipped.

"Kyoya-senpai is _already_ retreating," Kaoru pointed out.

"Uh, _what?"_ Tamaki cried. "No!" He made a frantic motion with his hand around the corner, pointing back toward the girl standing alone in the hallway. "Kyoya, go get your _ladddyy loooveeee!_ "

"Wait." Haruhi paused, watching as the girl slowly began to turn on her heel. "Kyoya-senpai _likes_ that girl?" Was that even _possible?_ She supposed that it _could_ be, but the manipulative, information gathering Ootori boy had never really struck her as the type to even notice girls outside of Host Club hours. "Like, _like likes_ her?"

"Is there another kind?" the twins asked.

" _Oh, Kyoya-kun!"_

Tamaki sighed dramatically, one hand to his chest and the other on his forehead at the sound of Kagome acknowledging Kyoya's presence in the hallway with her. Muttering under his breath for a moment, he finally said, "Such a tragic love story!"

"Kyoya-senpai and Kagome-senpai were paired together for an assignment early on last year," Kaoru explained to Haruhi quietly.

Nodding, Haruhi watched as Kyoya quickly turned on his heel back toward the girl. He did not look startled in the slightest, quickly playing off the situation as if he had merely walked by when the group of boys had scattered, but she could see the way his spine stiffened when the girl smiled brightly up at him.

"Tamaki-tono was _devastated,"_ Hikaru snickered.

"I was _not!"_ Tamaki exclaimed.

"So, he suggested that Kagome-senpai come to the Host Club after school hours," Kaoru picked back up. "That way Kyoya-senpai and her could have a place to work on their assignment together, but Kyoya-senpai was _extremely_ against it from the start."

"He wanted to study with Kagome-senpai _alone,"_ Hikaru wagged his eyebrows.

 _"Then,"_ Kaoru said, "after the assignment was over, Kagome-senpai showed up at the Host Club. Said that Kyoya-senpai told her that he would _help_ her with her math homework she was struggling with, and that he cleared a spot for her during club hours. He didn't even make her _pay."_

 _"Really?"_ Haruhi felt her mouth drop a little, quickly becoming engrossed by the tale.

"She started showing up _all the time_ ," Hikaru nodded. "Until her little fan club got in the way."

"She has a fan club?" Watching as the pretty girl blushed at something Kyoya said under his breath, Haruhi was quickly beginning to realize _why_ the boys had come to the conclusion that they had. It was pretty obvious that whatever feelings the Ootori might have were mutual. Even as the other girl tried to hide her flaming face, her leg lifted and began to tap her toe lightly against the marble floor in that classic, downright smitten way they often depicted in movies.

"Me-chan is the head of the Ouran Academy Choir Club!" Honey joined in. Bun-bun bouncing in his hold, he turned his head upward when he said, "Her voice is beautiful, isn't it, Takashi?"

"Very," Mori said, smiling a little himself.

"They had a _big_ concert coming up," the twins said together.

"Those _hooligans!"_ Tamaki shook his fist, clearly remembering the incident.

"And some of the other choir girls were pretty jealous that Kagome-senpai was getting private, one-on-one tutoring with Kyoya-senpai _during_ Host Club hours," Hikaru frowned. "It obviously wasn't affecting her ability to make it to the Choir Club on time, so nobody really thought about it."

"Until her fan club heard about it," Kaoru said.

 _"Oh."_ Haruhi could already tell where this tale was going. She finally looked away from the two raven haired teens, her eyes seeking those of the rest of the Host Club surrounding her. "Did they tell the teacher in charge?"

"Not exactly," Mori shook his head, Honey frowning alongside him.

"They had the choir girls claim that they needed extra practice time," Hikaru continued. "And they went right along with it, because they didn't like Kagome-senpai spending time with Kyoya-senpai outside of class everyday free of charge. So, the teacher in charge extended their hours."

"Kagome-senpai hasn't been able to visit since," Kaoru finished.

Hearing Kyoya chuckle down the hallway, Haruhi asked, "Why can't they see each other after school?"

" _That's why it's tragic_ , Haruhi!" Tamaki leaned against the wall, despair shadowing his features as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Kyoya's father would _never_ approve. How can he possibly admit his feelings for such a lovely flower when he's tied to such traditional ways of life?"

Taking another glance back, Haruhi frowned, "What are you talking about, senpai? Why wouldn't Kyoya's father approve?" The girl was _beautiful,_ with soft, alabaster skin, shining raven colored locks that seemed to have a blue shimmer underneath the lights, and glittering, unique cobalt colored eyes beneath sweeping lashes. She wore the Ouran Academy's female uniform with grace and confidence, even if it looked like she had altered it slightly so that it lacked the upside down cupcake silhouette that every other girl seemed to adore. What exactly would Kyoya's father _not_ approve of?

The Host Club boys glanced between themselves, each frowning.

Tamaki's voice was low, serious, as he said, "Kagome's a… a _bastard child_ ," and he looked away. His eyes reflected the disapproval and hurt that he had grown up with himself when Honey grabbed his hand in reassurance. "A commoner. She was taken in by her father after she failed middle school, but she doesn't stand to inherit anything from him."

_"Oh…"_

"Me-chan's father is going to give his company away to his legitimate son once he's old enough," Honey continued, squeezing the Suoh heir's fingers. "She said she was sent here as his way of making it up to her, so she could get the best education possible after her future looked so bleak."

Mori's hand settled onto Honey's head, ruffling the blonde locks in a silent, comforting gesture.

 _"Maybe_ if they still got to see each other like before," Hikaru huffed.

Kaoru's soft gaze continued to watch the way the two teens interacted down the hallway.

Haruhi felt her heart ache at the sight of them all, quickly coming to understand that somehow Kagome had wiggled her way into the Host Club the year before. Whether due to the fact that Kyoya seemed to have repressed feelings for her or not, it was obvious that they each cared about the girl in some way or another and wanted to help her in any way possible in that regard. "But if Kyoya-senpai likes her…"

"Kyoya-senpai's father wants to arrange marriages for each of his sons, Haruhi," Kaoru whispered. "A match with Kagome-senpai wouldn't benefit his family, so he wouldn't consider her."

Tamaki hit the wall behind him, saying, "Kyoya won't…"

"Kyo-chan wants to inherit his father's company ahead of his brothers," Honey said.

 _"So,"_ Haruhi frowned, "he doesn't want to disappoint his father by falling in love with a commoner girl." They looked solemn and forlorn then, hidden away from the light laughter coming from the other hallway by the corner separating them, and Haruhi shook her head at the image. "That's _stupid."_

"It's how it is," Mori said, though he nodded in agreement to the statement.

"We _try..."_ Tamaki sighed, leaning so he could look around the corner again. "Kyoya always goes to her whenever she needs him. He won't admit it, but… if we could just get them to spend more time together like before…"

Haruhi's gaze hardened, "Then he might…?"

 _"Maybe,"_ the twins replied.

"Then we _have_ to, right?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi…?" Tamaki blinked, surprised.

Pursing her lips together, Haruhi explained, "If Kyoya-senpai likes Kagome-senpai, and she likes him, then he should _be_ with her. His father shouldn't decide who he gets to love."

Tears welling up in his eyes, Tamaki launched himself at the younger girl without hesitation.

 _"Ah,_ Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed, trying to push him off when he began to babble on about her sudden interest in romance and love. Silently resigning herself to the assault, she blinked in surprise when the couple in question came around the corner at that moment to find them all huddled there. _"Uh…"_

 _"Oh!"_ Kagome smiled, not looking surprised in the slightest. She nudged Kyoya in the arm slightly, ignoring his near silent grunt, as she turned that beaming gaze upon him. "I guess I should have expected to find the rest of you nearby if Kyoya-kun came to my rescue."

Pushing up his glasses, Kyoya replied, "As I said before, Kagome-chan, I was only passing by."

 _"Sure,"_ she clicked her tongue.

Sweeping himself away from Haruhi, Tamaki quickly lifted both of Kagome's hands into his own. "Kagome," he nuzzled her hands against his cheek, delighting in her laughter that followed. "Your radiance only gets lovier every time I see you!"

"Tamaki-kun," she giggled, "you _just_ saw me in class."

Though he tried to pass it off as anything but, it was with a clearly possessive, jealous gesture that Kyoya smacked Tamaki upside the head with his notebook to detach him from the beauty's hands. "Now, _Daddy,"_ his glasses flashed, "I believe Kagome-chan has told you several times this morning alone that you should learn to keep your hands to _yourself."_

Nursing his cheek, Tamaki pouted. "You don't have to be so _mean_ to me, Mommy!"

"You really don't have to _beat_ him, Kyoya-kun," Kagome said.

"Are you accusing me of assault, Kagome-chan?" Kyoya flashed her a smile that was clearly anything _but._ "I do believe I was simply defending your honor, but if you would like to dispute that fact, then, _by all means_."

 _"Now,_ I don't believe that's what I said at all," she smirked back. "I was just implying that you could have easily solved the problem with less _physical_ means, like you did those boys who refused to leave me alone." She reached out, tapping lightly on the notebook within his hand. "I'm sure you have _all kinds_ of interesting information on them in here."

"I believe I've already told you several times that I was only passing by," Kyoya replied. He tilted the notebook in her direction, though, his eyes watching the way she continued to drum her fingers across the surface. "It would be in your best interest to simply believe me at my word, Kagome-chan."

 _"Oooh,_ why?" Kagome giggled. "Are you going to blackmail me, too?"

"Blackmail _you?"_ Almost subconsciously, he leaned into her, his voice lowering slightly. "Whatever reason would I have to blackmail you, Kagome-chan?"

"I _dunno."_ Her own voice dropped, as she batted her eyes up at him from underneath her lashes. "You tell me, _Kyoya-kun_."

Haruhi's large eyes blinked at the way they started to banter back and forth, the girl trying to hide her amusement behind her hand after a moment. Looking around at the boys surrounding them, each of them watching the scene with various expressions, she saw the determination to find a way to bring the two of them together burning brightly. A small smile appearing on her own face, she felt her resolve harden at the decision that she was going to help the rest of the Host Club figure out how to make the Ootori boy admit his feelings before it was too late.

After all, it was obvious she would be good for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tamaki-kun, I _really_ can't!" The raven haired girl giggled, though she did not put up much of a fight as she was dragged along behind her enthusiastic classmate. "Saito-sensei will _kill_ me if I'm late for rehearsal," she cast a pleading look toward the Ootori dogging her heels, "especially since Ichika-chan convinced her to change an entire section after that latest Korean pop song dropped."

The Host King brightened at the mention, saying, "You should sing it for _us,_ Kagome! How long has it been since your lovely voice graced these walls?" The doors to the Third Music Room shut with a click, as he spun away from the beauty and raised his hand toward the ceiling. "Such a beautiful sound should be shared, not confined to only the choir's rehearsal room!"

Looking up at the Ootori standing beside her, Kagome only sighed in response to the shrug she got when she silently mouthed, ' _Help me_.' Knowing that the rest of the Host Club was eagerly awaiting her answer, she said, "I… don't even know half of the choreography yet, Tamaki-kun, and I'm still tripping over half of the words. You _really_ don't want me to sing it for you, trust me."

Fujioka Haruhi blinked from off to the side, as she asked, _"Choreography?"_ She was part of the Choir Club, right? What exactly were they doing there that required choreography?

"Me-chan, _please,_ you should show us!" Honey clapped, his eyes huge and pleading.

 _"No."_ Making sure to look anywhere that was not the cute senior, Kagome tried to keep her voice firm, despite the fact she took a step back to place her slightly behind Kyoya. Human shield in place, she continued, "I _really_ should go."

Identical grins in place, the twins appeared on each side of her. "What's the matter, Kagome-senpai?" they chirped together, suddenly caging her between them. "It can't be as bad as the _last_ time."

Curiosity killing her, especially at the way Tamaki was reddening around the ears, Haruhi asked, "What happened last time?"

A sharp glance sent the twins scurrying, as Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "I believe we have a tape somewhere of the last performance if you'd like to watch it, Haruhi," he said, smirking lightly at the groan that escaped the Higurashi girl. "There's no reason for Kagome-chan to repeat it here for us."

 _"Uuughh!"_ A light glare appeared on her face, and she _almost_ felt satisfied at the way Kyoya straightened when she poked him in the shoulder. "I thought I told you that you weren't supposed to record _that_ performance for _any given reason_ , Kyoya-kun. We _agreed."_

"Yes, we did," Kyoya replied, hiding his secretive smile behind his notebook.

" _Uh huh_." She glared a little harder. "Who did you get to do it then?"

"I believe _Saito-sensei_ has every performance recorded," he said. "Surely you knew that, Kagome-chan."

"But how did _you_ get it?"

His eyes hooded and dark when he finally glanced at her behind him, the Ootori boy's knuckles turned white with the memory that flashed through his mind. "No worries, Kagome-chan," his smile turned predatory behind his notebook, "I've already made certain that any other copies distributed around the school were destroyed. Though, Saito-sensei was _quite_ upset to learn that Kaito-senpai had snuck into the records room."

Her own eyes dark, she whispered, _"Kaito-senpai?"_

"Wasn't he one of those guys bothering you in the hallway?"

Scowls sprouted around the room, though Tamaki's look was hooded at the mention. Haruhi glanced around at each of them, quickly coming to understand why exactly the blonde prince had pointed out the situation to Kyoya in the first place. He must have _known_ about the culprit alongside the Ootori boy. Though, it still left her to wonder _why_ exactly anyone would want to pass out copies of a choir performance.

The raven haired girl looked uncomfortable then, as she said, "He wanted to show me a song he thought I might like." Quickly glancing away from the look that Kyoya gave her, she lowered her voice knowing what reaction she was going to get before her next sentence ever left her lips. "It wasn't exactly... _appropriate."_

 _"What?"_ Kyoya grit his teeth.

Mori's hand settling onto his shoulder, Honey asked, "...what song was it, Me-chan?"

" _Tell us, Kagome-senpai!_ " the twins sang as one, both of them sitting on Tamaki's back as he started spouting off declarations of war against indecency toward young maidens.

Even Haruhi frowned.

Refusing to look at any of them, her face flushed. "Just some _stupid_ American song related to anime. He must have thought it was funny." The silence that reigned afterward caused her to fidget, knowing that they wanted to know _why_ exactly she thought the song was inappropriate. "It was about…"

Pushing up his glasses, as the rest of the Host Club leaned forward at her quiet whisper, Kyoya said, "I'm afraid we didn't quite hear you, Kagome-chan." He frowned when she turned completely red, before leaning into him to whisper the word quietly into his own ear. Confusion flashing through his eyes, he asked, _"Ahegao?"_

She nodded, biting her lip.

Having gone to public middle school, Haruhi felt her mouth fall open a little at the question. Feeling her own face reddened a little at the other girl's obvious embarrassment, she quickly tried to school her features when she asked, "He… he wanted you to listen to a song about…?"

Honey's head tilted to one side, as he sent a confused look upward and watched as Mori only shrugged in response. It was obvious that neither of them knew exactly what the term meant, and from the way the twins were sprouting question marks from their newly acquired Suoh chair, they did not seem to know themselves.

Tamaki blinked, his struggle ceasing, as he asked, "What is… _ahegao?"_

His notebook suddenly opened to a blank page, Kyoya's pen clicked before he began writing furiously. His eyes hidden behind the glare of his glasses, his smile was anything but pleasant as he said, "Please, _elaborate_ for me, Kagome-chan."

"Can't you just," she flushed more, "...look it up on your laptop by yourself?"

"I'm afraid I did not bring it with me today," he replied.

"Your phone, maybe? I don't really think…"

"It would give me a better understanding of why exactly you believe the term to be inappropriate if you simply told me yourself, Kagome-chan." Kyoya trapped her with the intensity of his stare, looking down at her from underneath the edge of his glasses. He wrote something else down just as quickly, determined to make certain that Kaito _never_ spoke to the girl again based on her response. "As I am unfamiliar with it myself, you would have to at least give me the proper kanji to look it up regardless if I did."

"Kyoya-senpai, I don't think…" Haruhi started.

"Uh, _well…"_

Kyoya was not surprised when she leaned back into him, her hand attempting to hide the words she quietly whispered into his ear. His pen halfway through the strokes necessary to finish the term she had used, he—

_Snap!_

Startled by the sound, Kagome's eyes were huge when she looked down to find that the Ootori boy had broken his pen straight in half. A hand on her flaming face, she quickly glanced around at the surprised, confused expressions on the rest of the Host Club members, and laughed, "Well, _uh,_ I really should… _uh,_ get to rehearsal. I'll see you guys later!" The faint sound of her dress fluttering around her ankles as she fled, the Host Club remained oddly silent even after the sound of the door clicking in place announced her successful departure.

Having extracted himself from the twins, Tamaki approached his best friend. "Kyoya…?"

His eyes molten pits of silver, the Ootori boy looked downright _dangerous_ when his gaze snapped up. " _None of you will ever mention that accursed word again,_ " he hissed. " _Especially around Kagome-chan._ "

_"Eep!"_

Various glances around only confirmed one thing.

Kaito was going to _die._

As a shiver went up her spine, Haruhi was not entirely certain if that was a _bad thing._


	3. Chapter 3

The last girl finally exiting with a flowery farewell of longing from the Host King, Haruhi found her eyes seeking the Shadow King standing stiffly near his designated area. His signature black notebook in hand, a newly replaced pen scratching at the pages, she could only imagine what kind of torture he was plotting for the senior boy that had dared approach the girl he liked. Even the girls that had designated him for the day had seemed to sense the hostility, content to quietly bask in his presence, despite his usual Host Club smile and fake, flowery greeting when they had sat around him.

Though, that still left the question…

Approaching him after a moment, Haruhi asked, "Kyoya-senpai, is it possible to watch that video you mentioned earlier?" The curiosity over _why_ someone would want to distribute a choir performance had been eating away at her the entire time she had had to wait. It was easy enough to come up with several ridiculous reasons based solely on what she knew about the privileged, overly indulgent students of Ouran Academy, but she _had_ to see it if it was possible. She had to _know._

"Ah, yes." His glasses flashed at the mention of the tape in question, though Kyoya plastered a fake, plastic smile on toward the younger girl. His notebook snapping shut, he made a motion toward where the twins had immediately jumped to fetch the equipment necessary to do so. "I'll ask that you not mention having _seen_ this particular performance to Kagome-chan, of course."

"Are we going to see Me-chan's performance?" Honey asked excitedly. Already seated near the designed area with several large pieces of strawberry cake at the ready, the adorable senior smiled up at the silent boy sitting next to him. "Are you excited, Takashi?"

Mori grunted, his arms crossed.

Pouting a little, Honey said, "But, Takashi, Me-chan was _great._ I don't understand why she doesn't ever want anyone to see it!" A single look from his cousin was enough to silence him for a moment, as he sliced off a section of cake to shovel into his mouth. "...except maybe her _fan club_."

"Especially them," Mori replied.

Bickering lightly between themselves over the cables off to the side, Kaoru finally sighed and looked away from Hikaru. "Do you think Kagome-senpai will kill us if she finds out we actually watched it?" he asked. _"Again?"_

Hikaru shrugged, saying, "I'm surprised she didn't kill Kyoya-senpai for having a copy."

Both of them sharing a look with the statement, they agreed, " _Too distracted_."

Taking the seat Honey insisted on, Haruhi glanced around when she realized they were missing someone. "Tamaki-senpai?" Looking back toward the opposite end of the room, she was surprised to see the usually exuberant second year prince seated on the windowsill by himself. Odd. This seemed like just the type of thing she expected him to be excited about. _"Uh,_ aren't you going to come watch the video?"

Extremely red around the ears, the Suoh heir laughed nervously, "No need to worry, daughter dear, I can see just fine from here!" Casting a glance out the window, he started quietly counting down on his fingers when the twins announced they had successfully put together the equipment by turning on the rather large television attached.

Appearing on Haruhi's side, Hikaru snickered, "Don't worry about him, Haruhi."

"Yeah," Kaoru draped himself over the back of the couch behind her, "he's just afraid he'll faint _again."_

 _"Faint?"_ Over a _choir_ performance?

 _"Devils!"_ Tamaki was across the room in a second, swatting at them as they danced away with taunting remarks in return. "Those fiendish boys in the Choir Club only wanted to corrupt poor, sweet Kagome with that performance, and you are only further tarnishing her virtue by watching it again!"

"Which is why I had all the copies _destroyed,"_ Kyoya stated, returning with the tape.

"Except for _that_ one!" Tamaki cried.

"Now, Tamaki," his glasses flashed, "are you saying that _I_ am trying to corrupt Kagome-chan?"

" _Uh, uh_ …. well…" Tamaki sputtered.

Watching his best friend shrink behind the couch near Haruhi, Kyoya only smirked in satisfaction. Then, holding up the tape in front of the television, he hid his glare beneath a smile that did not reach his eyes. "We all remember the rules, yes?" he asked. "Nobody within this room is to _ever_ mention that they saw this particular performance again, _especially_ to Kagome-chan."

A chorus of agreement going up, Haruhi felt her brow crease downward. What in the _world_ were they doing in the Choir Club at this school? "Of course," she said, noticing how Kyoya seemed to focus on her when she did not immediately respond.

_"Good."_

Almost sitting on the edge of her seat, Haruhi watched as the television flickered once the tape was inserted, before a grand, elaborate stage appeared. Tipping her head slightly, she immediately noticed the band underneath the stage when the first chord of a guitar started playing. The lights dimmed, a single spotlight highlighted the four couples standing center stage beneath a high rise containing the rest of the Choir Club. The long, raven haired girl front and center swayed with the music the moment it started, her shortened ballroom gown flaring around her long legs in what appeared to be some version of the salsa. Her cobalt colored eyes captivating underneath the spotlight, she was the first voice heard, " _In black and white, no whisper of color—_ "

Her male partner stepping forward to join her in the dance, his voice rose to join hers, " _—In monochrome, we met each other—_ "

The other three couples quickly joined with the next line, each following the same movement across the stage. A chorus of voices rose with the beat of a drum, the girls on stage dancing away from their partner to glance back longingly as they sang together, " _—Your icy touch, I trust, I feel it's beckoning me—_ "

The boys joined them just as quickly as they had parted, though it was clear that the main focus was on Kagome front and center as she turned in her partner's arms with the mention of fate. The couple following a different set of steps on stage then the other three present, the choir went almost silent. Kagome's voice towering over them all as she leaned into her partner, " _—And it all starts with a monochrome kiss_ ," she turned her face at the last minute before they touched.

Hikaru leaned in on her left side, having taken up residence there, whispering, "Kagome-senpai practiced that part for _weeks_ with…" and looked pointedly at the other chair where Kyoya was seated. "Started trying to get her homework done before she came to the Host Club."

"Me-chan picked this song herself!" Honey chirped, the cute senior smiling when his voice overpowered Hikaru's.

As the girls on stage pushed away from their partners, the boys stepping back to join the rising voices of the choir behind them, Haruhi snuck a glance at the Shadow King seated nearby with her mouth open at the near kiss. The Ootori boy looked almost completely unaffected by the sight, as he crossed his leg over his knee and settled his clasped hands there. His eyes were molten and sharp, though, and Haruhi found herself wondering just how many times he had possibly watched this before.

How many times he had remembered being that person that almost kissed Kagome.

No _wonder_ the other choir girls had become jealous.

The song reaching a crescendo, Haruhi found herself wondering if _maybe_ the raven haired beauty had picked this song specifically for Kyoya to hear. It certainly seemed to have his attention now, as his eyes followed her across the screen with each sweeping movement of her dress. "I think I've heard this song," she admitted.

"Kagome-senpai said it's from an anime her brother likes," Kaoru said quietly, having settled near Hikaru's feet.

A sniffle drawing her attention, Haruhi tilted her head to look behind her. "Tamaki-senpai, are you _crying?"_

Turning his head away, Tamaki wiped furiously at his watering eyes. "Such _beauty,_ such _grace…"_ Launching himself onto his stomach across the back of the couch, he shouted, "That voice used to serenade the Host Club every day, and those… those…!"

 _"Tamaki,_ please, do be quiet," Kyoya snapped.

Face buried in the decorative pillow separating Haruhi from Honey, Tamaki released a defeated whimper.

The song coming to an end, Kagome sweeping across the screen to join the high rise, the Fujioka girl blinked. "This seems a lot more elaborate than any choir I've ever gone to see," she said. She was starting to understand why it was that Kagome seemed concerned about whatever choreography she needed to learn for the song they were currently rehearsing. "Are they always this… _flashy?"_

Despite the sound of a violin picking up, a variety of voices soon following from the screen, the other members of the Host Club all stopped to blink curiously at her.

 _"What?"_ Haruhi _almost_ regretted asking, knowing immediately that this was going to end in one of those arguments about the differences between the rich and the common folk. "This _isn't_ a choir. I mean, it _is,_ but it's like… like going to a pop star concert. I've _never_ seen a dance number in any choir performance I've gone to see before."

Kyoya only sighed, returning his attention to the television and the girl singing on stage.

"There's _always_ a dance number," the twins replied together, both confused.

 _"No,"_ Haruhi said firmly. Pointing to the screen where the choir was all situated on the high rise for the number they were currently singing, she continued, _"That's_ a choir."

 _"That?"_ Hikaru scowled. "That's just them resting between sets."

Kaoru nodded. "I think Kagome-senpai was changing during this."

Sighing mostly to herself, Haruhi rubbed lightly at the bridge of her nose. It was probably for the best if she just admitted defeat this one time. _Stupid rich bastards._ "You know what, nevermind." Focusing once more on the television, listening as the song quickly melded into another one entirely halfway through, she made it a point to ignore them as they muttered quietly to each other. "Forget I said anything."

Several girls in flashing outfits joining the stage before the song ended completely, the lights disappeared with the last note. Then, the band striking up a familiar tune, multiple colored spotlights streaked across the screen to finally settle on the center of the stage. The girls present fell into a well rehearsed dance number as a popular J-pop song swept through the choir, and even the students on the high rise began to sway slightly and move their arms in a similar fashion to the girls below.

With a deadpan expression, Haruhi mouthed, ' _Pop star concert_ ,' to Mori when he glanced down at her.

The senior only snorted.

"I don't get it, though," the girl commented, continuing to watch the performance. Despite it not being any typical choir concert, it really did not seem _that_ bad so far. "Why is Kagome-senpai embarrassed enough by this that we can't ever talk about it? She was only on stage for that one song so far, and it was _really_ good." Was it because it made her think about almost kissing Kyoya?

Hikaru snickered, _"Oh…"_

"You'll _see,"_ Kaoru smirked alongside him.

The tone of the stage changed in an instant, a single golden spotlight highlighting where Kagome now stood off to one side. Her dress changed into a short black outfit that once more showcased her lengthy legs, she made an impressive figure underneath the heavy lighting. She made a motion with her hand, another spotlight blossoming to life where her stage partner stood with a similar outfit, as she and a number of female voices started the song, " _I'm here for you, when you're in need—_ "

An echo of the choir rippled through a series of different pitches, " _—Know you can count on me—_ " as Kagome danced across the stage toward the male awaiting her, and then away again before she ever met him. " _—It's all alright, no need to cry, but when you do, I'm here—_ " The girl took center stage, dancing alone underneath the spotlight, as her male dance partner mimicked her movement off to the side in a dramatic, longing way displayed by him often reaching for her.

Haruhi's eyes widening, she glanced around before she asked, "Did Kagome-senpai pick this song, too?"

Honey nodded, smiling a bit too much to be coincidence.

" _—I'll be with you, I'll be with you, my love—_ "

Flickering her attention to Kyoya, she felt that same resolve from earlier that day bubble up inside at the way his eyes had softened around the corner. He was trying to hide it, that much was obvious, but surely he _knew._ He had to know, right? It was blatantly staring him in the face, and there was simply _no way_ the intelligent Ootori boy had not figured out that Kagome had picked this song for him.

That he was always on her mind.

Despite several more male backup dancers joining the stage, each of them creating a semicircle around the raven haired girl, it became apparent that Kagome's movements were now pointedly directed toward the audience. " _—I knew it then, when we first met—_ " She reached for the crowd, her eyes seeming to search for something hidden by the spotlight, and the entire choir behind her followed the motion. " _—That you could be the one_ ," she held the note, reaching further, even as the rest of the voices continued with the song.

Listening to the song pick up, Haruhi glanced down when she realized that Tamaki had taken her hand sometime during the performance. Having squeezed into the tiny space between her and Honey somehow, he had taken her hand and was holding it rather tightly as his lip trembled.

" _Sweet, radiant dove…_ " he whispered.

Leaning into him, she said softly, "Do you think he knows?"

The Host King glanced briefly toward his best friend seated nearby, sighing, "I like to think so."

As the song started to come to an end, however, the twins turned identical smirks in their direction. "Get ready, Tamaki-tono," they snickered. "It's about to _start."_

_"Ack!"_

Noticing the way he turned completely red in the face, Haruhi blinked when he was suddenly gone. Looking around for him a moment, she found herself refocusing on the television when the oddest sound came from the band accompanying the choir. The lights having gone out once more, she barely noticed the smoke rolling in across the stage, before a blacklight centered itself on the glowing, phosphorescent girl and her male backup dancers surrounding her. "...what's happening?" she asked.

The choir on the high rise started singing before Kagome this time, chanting for a moment in English, as the beauty decked out in glow in the dark paint made a motion for her male entourage to come closer. " _Come here right now, here right now—_ " her voice picking up, she threw one arm up in the air and glanced around at the boys surrounding her. The provocative lyrics echoing through a melody of voices, she created a stunning, seductive silhouette that definitely did not seem _appropriate_ for a high school choir concert. " _—Paint my body, boy, I'll be your canvas—_ " Making a motion toward the paint showcasing her figure only added to the effect, before she dropped nearly to her knees with a long, drawn out, _"oh."_

"Is… is that _allowed?"_ Haruhi sputtered. Surely _not,_ yet… Her large eyes seeking the rest of the Host Club, she found her gaze drifting when she realized that Hikaru and Kaoru were both staring intently at the chair across from them. Watching them quickly look away when Kyoya's sharp, molten gaze snapped toward them, she felt her mouth fall open slightly at the sight of his face. " _S-senpai…?_ "

Clearly ignoring the faint coloration across his nose, Kyoya only looked away. "Saito-sensei _refused_ to remove the song from the line up with so many of the choir boys advocating for it." His voice steady, it was hard to pick up on the underlying threat within his tone. "Naturally, you can understand why Kagome-chan was embarrassed once they decided on the choreography."

"They _did_ cut some of the lyrics, though," Hikaru snickered.

"Only the boys part," Kaoru added.

Plastering that deadly, pleasant looking smile on his face, Kyoya asked, "Surely you all did not expect for _everyone_ to sit idly by while Kagome-chan's virtue was on the line, did you?"

"W-what were the original lyrics?" Haruhi _almost_ felt stupid for asking when Kyoya's glasses flashed in her direction. Unfamiliar with the song, however, and almost as embarrassed as Kagome must have felt just by watching her flaunt her way across the stage and singing about 'being all over her _skin,'_ she felt like she _had_ to know. "Well, actually, _uh,_ nevermind…" _maybe_ she already knew, she realized, as her own face reddened before any of them had the chance to explain.

No _wonder_ Tamaki had fled when he did.

The raven haired beauty dipping herself back into a pretty little arch suddenly toward the end of the song, Haruhi _also_ realized why exactly the older girl had a fan club. She could only imagine the amount of nosebleeds that the Ouran Academy boys must have had as they demanded for copies of the tape themselves before Kyoya had put a stop to it.

Her mouth still open, she blinked for several long minutes.

A finger poked her in the cheek, as Hikaru snickered, "You have that same look on your face Kagome-senpai did when she played the practice soundtrack for the first time."

" _And Tamaki-tono!_ " Kaoru laughed.

Oh god, she could only _imagine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs included are: Monokuro no Kiss from Kuroshitsuji, Come My Way from Inuyasha and Beast by Mia Martina ft. Waka Flocka


	4. Chapter 4

Obviously trying to ignore the entourage of boys following in her wake, Higurashi Kagome sighed quietly to herself and adjusted her schoolbag when she noticed the first of many female eyes pouting in her direction. She just wanted to get to class for the day. It really was _not_ her fault that the boys insisted on escorting her, and no amount of glaring or snapping at them had deterred the overly privileged heirs that thought she could be swayed by money still.

She supposed she should be grateful that the _girls_ had gotten that message the last time she had started yelling in the halls, though. It had killed the hateful, spite filled glares that had immediately popped up after that performance, at the very least, and the girls had begrudgingly accepted that it was _definitely_ not her fault some of the choir boys were perverted. Even if none of them spoke up for her, frightened over the prospect of ruining any future matches they may have to face, it had been nice to go back to some version of normalcy.

If you could call life at Ouran Academy _normal,_ that is.

Humming quietly to herself mainly out of habit, her pace picked up when she heard the first faint whisper that _prayed_ she would start dancing soon. The sound dying in her throat, she felt her face heat up and she wondered if maybe it would be best if she just _ran_ for it. Class 2-A was not _that_ far, and she was certain that she could make it to safety before any of them realized she had sprinted off and left them sitting in the dust.

Not for the first time, she found herself almost wishing that she had insisted on joining the _Kyudo_ Club instead. Maybe she could have enlisted Kyoya and Tamaki in on the endeavour. There was little doubt that Kyoya had some kind of dirt on the club's _taicho_ at his disposal for when it mattered most, and Tamaki would have been appalled by the blatant sexism that had originally barred her from the club.

Though, she _supposed_ that she would feel absolutely awful if she had to tell Saito-sensei that she had decided to change clubs. The woman had been nothing but kind to her since the moment she had stepped into the Choir Club's rehearsal room, and had literally _cried_ all over her when she had dedicated herself wholeheartedly to learning the material. Maybe she praised her a bit more than she felt like she deserved whenever she stumbled her way through a new routine and, _sure,_ she had made a pretty snap decision to make her the head of the entire club, but she was a good person at her very core.

Kagome could see that better than anyone. It spread through her aura like fluttering snowflakes, gently wafting throughout the rehearsal room around her on even the worst of days, and she hated the thought of disappointing the older woman. She was certain that the only thing worse would be to disappoint her own mother… and lord knew she had done enough of that already during middle school.

"Ah, Kagome-chan!"

Startled from her own inner monologue, the Higurashi girl glanced up suddenly at the sound of her name being called. A frown touching her lips, she replied with a clipped, even tone, as the memory of her conversation with Kyoya the day before surfaced. "Kaito-senpai." She bristled underneath his wide smile, seething inwardly at the sheer _audacity_ of the entire situation, and had to quickly remind herself that the senior had no clue that she _knew_ what he had done now.

Pausing only briefly, the boy straightened his blazer and coughed uncomfortably. He offered her another smile, saying, "I apologize if I offended you with the song I wanted you to hear yesterday, Kagome-chan." His chin tilted arrogantly, he continued to ooze confidence with the knowledge that the look alone had sent other girls into a tizzy around the school. "I just wanted you to know that that was not my intention, and I realized afterward that it was not necessarily appropriate material for a young lady like yourself."

Her finger pointed in his direction, she growled, " _You—!_ "

" _Kaito-senpai._ "

The third year student stiffened, his eyes wide.

Twirling on her toe, Kagome found herself smiling as she exclaimed, "Kyoya-kun!" at the sight of him standing behind her. Her anger momentarily forgotten, she blinked in surprise at the dangerous glare of his glasses that hid the stare he had pinned on the senior boy.

A vicious smile spread across his face, the sound of his notebook snapping shut signaled for the entourage of boys Kagome had acquired to scatter like the wind before the Shadow King set his sights on them as well. "Shouldn't you be heading to class, _senpai?"_

"I-I was… I was just…!"

The notebook held out slightly in warning, Kyoya said, "We wouldn't want you to be late."

His face pale, the senior boy glanced between the notebook and the girl. A breath passing between them, he shivered at the sudden drop in temperature when the Ootori boy's stare hardened. The notebook cracking open slightly, he took a step back, his gaze lowering and admitted defeat. "I'll just… _go."_

A flicker of heat flashing through her eyes with the realization that she was not going to get her retribution against the perverted senior, Kagome turned on her heel. "Hey, _wait—!"_ but he was already gone, leaving her to stare for a moment at the spot where he had been standing. A huff escaping her, she glanced back and up into the smiling face of the Ootori now looking down upon her from over her shoulder. "I could have handled it _myself,_ Kyoya-kun."

Pushing up his glasses, he nodded, "I'm well aware, but would you have rather I did not offer my assistance?"

 _"No."_ Flushing lightly underneath his intense gaze, she pouted as she said, "Thank you." Feeling his very aura soften with the words only increased the heat spreading across her nose, so she tried to divert his attention away from the color as quickly as possible. _"So…"_

Tilting his head slightly at the girl looking away from him, he asked, "So?"

"What was it?" Her smile was devious when she glanced back up at him, finally feeling like she had control over the blush attempting to seep through. "You know…" she motioned with her head toward where the senior had fled. "What made him run away like that?"

" _Kagome-chan_." His voice lowered, and it sounded like he was reprimanding her with her name alone. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. I only reminded Kaito-senpai that class was about to start, and as you were standing there when it happened, I _refuse_ to believe you have forgotten that already."

Kagome struck before he had the chance to respond, the little black notebook held victoriously in her grasp. Taking a couple dancing steps in the opposite direction, she giggled at the way his glasses flashed, and quickly turned on her heel to offer him her back in an attempt to block him from retrieving the item. " _Kyoya-kun_ ," the pages cracked open easily, "we both know that…"

"A problem, Kagome-chan?" Kyoya asked, smirking lightly over her shoulder with the pause.

 _"What?"_ Flipping through several more pages, turning them back and forth a second, third, _fourth_ time just to be sure, she found herself staring stupidly into the blank, fresh pages of the notebook he had brandished like a weapon. "This is… _new?"_ she questioned _herself_ when she said it, before she felt a little light bulb flicker on inside her head. Narrowing her unique cobalt colored eyes, she fixed him with a knowing look and felt her own smirk start to form. "Okay, where is it?"

"Where is _what_ exactly, Kagome-chan?" he asked.

"The _real_ one you've been using this whole week," she replied. "The one you wrote down all of Kaito-senpai's _dirty secrets_ in."

"Dirty secrets?" Kyoya scoffed. The devious tilt to his lips never left, however, and he delighted in the way she shivered when he leaned into her to whisper into her ear. "Now, Kagome-chan, even if I did know all of Kaito-senpai's _dirty secrets_ , why would I subject such a lovely young maiden as yourself to them?"

"Young maiden such as myself, huh?" The sentence alone made her roll her eyes, though she felt her face beginning to flush at the feel of his breath caressing her ear. "I seem to remember _this_ young maiden having to tell a _certain_ young gentleman what _ahegao_ meant, Kyoya-kun."

" _Ah, yes_." His glasses flashed, and his playful smile melted into something far more dangerous. "An accursed term I would have rather not known was capable of passing such beautiful lips, Kagome- _chan_."

" _Don't…!_ "

"Don't _what?"_ The playful smile returned in an instant, knowing exactly what was wrong before she ever whacked him in the arm with the notebook she held. He chuckled down at her, the corner of his eye softening ever so slightly at the pretty picture she made huffing up at him in indignation.

It really _was_ just too easy to rile her up.

"Don't try and use your hostly charms on _me!"_ she snorted. "I'm _onto_ you, Kyoya-kun!"

He adjusted his glasses. _"Oh?"_

 _"And,"_ she leaned into him this time, lowering her voice, "I'm going to _find_ that other notebook you're hiding, too. You can't expect to keep all of Kaito-senpai's secrets to yourself after he broke into the records room and recorded _my_ performance to pass around the school, now can you?" Holding the blank notebook tight to her chest, she pointedly looked away from him when she felt her face really start to glow. "In the _meantime,_ I think I'll hold onto this for you. Maybe it'll help refresh your memory as to where the other one is if you don't have anything to write in for the day!"

"By all means." Kyoya made a motion with his hand down the hallway. "Shall we be on the way to class, Kagome-chan, or was there something else you wanted to clear up before we go?"

Suspicion flaring up, she tilted her head slightly at how easily he had given up the little black notebook. Even if it _was_ blank, she had never known him to not have it on him for intimidation purposes at the very least. _"Fine,"_ she said, stepping away from him and wondering what it was he had up his sleeve. "We might be late already as it is."

The glare of the light hiding his gaze, Kyoya's lip regained that devious little point at the sight of her walking briskly away from him with the notebook held close to her heart. _"Maybe,"_ he seemingly agreed, before following after her on the way to Class 2-A.


	5. Chapter 5

Clutching the little black notebook close to her turned chest, Kagome giggled and pushed a little harder on Tamaki's cheek when his fingers brushed up against the spine. "Tamaki-kun!" she smiled, knowing that she was probably just a few seconds away from becoming a Tamaki-Kagome sandwich. Shifting her hold on the notebook so it was just ever so slightly out of his reach, she felt her chair beginning to tilt when she laughed, "It isn't even the actual one he's been using! It's _new!"_

"Maybe you missed something, Kagome!" Tamaki sang. "Just let me _seeee!"_

"No, stop!" she told him. "It's _mine!"_

"Just one little _peeeek—Ooof!"_

 _"Ah."_ Kagome blinked in the space where the Suoh heir had previously been, before glancing down to find his chair had been pulled out from under him and sent him face first into the floor at her feet. Looking back at the Ootori boy casually adjusting his glasses, his fingers brushing aside another page of their textbook, she shook her head. _"Kyoya-kun,"_ she breathed, "that wasn't very nice."

Smiling pleasantly, Kyoya only replied, "I'm not sure what you're accusing me of exactly, Kagome-chan."

"Why are you always so mean to me?" Tamaki cried, turning his head to pout up at his best friend. Large droplets forming in the corner of his eyes at the continued abuse, he froze instinctively when he saw the way Kyoya's glasses glinted back at him.

"If you learned to stay in your _own_ seat," Kyoya said slowly, looking every bit like an adult scolding a small child, "perhaps you would have realized it was about to fall over, _Tamaki."_

The first deadly, possessive wave of energy hitting him when the Ootori shifted his attention back to the girl shaking her head at them both, Tamaki scrambled back up into his chair with an anguished cry. _"Kagggoommmee!"_ He turned his crocodile tears to her, knowing that the girl was the best possible way to avoid the beast sitting behind him. "Tell Kyoya that I only wanted to look at his notebook!"

Blinking obliviously, Kagome said, "I think he _knows_ that, Tamaki-kun."

Another oppressive wave coming from the other boy, Tamaki yelped.

Using the notebook to hide her next giggle, Kagome watched as the blonde prince buried his head underneath his textbook and began to mumble about… _dragons?_ and princesses who clearly did not need to be saved. Her attention solely on the Suoh boy's overly dramatic antics, she gasped when she felt the little book pulled effortlessly from her grasp. _"Hey!"_

Smirking down at her, Kyoya cracked open the spine.

"You give that _back!"_ she growled. Up and out of her seat in an instant, she narrowed her eyes when she heard the sound of his pen clicking into position. Holding onto the edge of her dress, watching as the pen settled against the first blank page, she launched herself at him before he ever finished the first stroke. _"Kyoya-kun!"_

Easily sidestepping the obvious assault, the Ootori boy only smiled down at her when she ended up sprawled halfway across the top of his desk. Finishing what he had written with ease, Kyoya tilted his head just enough that the light hid his eyes behind the glare of his glasses when he found himself faced with Kagome's light blush. Snapping the notebook shut, his smile softened ever so slightly around the corner at the sight of her pushing herself away from the surface and straightening her dress. "No need to pout, Kagome-chan," he chuckled.

Her face quickly twisting into a scowl, she felt the expression fall away when he wordlessly offered the little black notebook back to her.

When she did not take it right away, staring up at him in confusion, he added, "I only wanted to make sure that Tamaki wouldn't have a reason to try and steal it from you again."

_"...oh?"_

_"Kyoya?"_ Tamaki whispered to himself, watching the exchange as the Higurashi girl slowly reached for the item and pulled it close to her chest once more. His eyes taking in the sight of them standing close together, Kagome blinking up at Kyoya with an obvious blush on her face, he felt his heart ache for them when Kagome's mouth slowly opened in wonder and Kyoya's gaze fixed upon her lips immediately. His hand fisting on his desk, he wondered if _maybe this time_ …

_Vvvrrvrrvvzzz Vvvvrvvrrzzz_

Startled by the sound, Kagome's head whipped in the opposite direction when her bag vibrated loudly against the metal edge of her desk and then fell over. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, feeling the embarrassment rise when more faces turned curiously at the sound of her phone rattling everything around inside her bag. Laughing a little nervously, she said, "I must've forgotten to turn that off earlier."

Thank _god_ it had not chosen to go off before the class ended and the teacher left.

Most of the eyes turning away, used to the dramatic commotion often created by the three of them in class since they had become friends the year before, the Higurashi girl sighed in relief. Settling the little black notebook gently on her desk, she bent over and easily retrieved the bag from where it had settled once the vibrating had stopped.

His molten silver gaze shifting, Kyoya coughed and settled himself back into his desk when the beauty straightened.

The device snapping open with a flick of her wrist once she had dug it out of the bottom of her school bag, Kagome blinked a few times at the screen. She ignored the way Tamaki tried to read her texts by kneeling in his assigned seat, and just shook her head slightly at the boy's continued antics. Replying before she turned the phone on silent, she blinked when she immediately got a response. _"Oh."_

"Who is it, Kagome?" Tamaki asked curiously, tilting his head at the look on her face.

"Saito-sensei." She frowned, tapping away on the screen. Sitting back down at her desk, Kagome sighed when the reply finally popped up for her to read, before she looked up into the concerned eyes of her friend. "She said that an emergency came up, so our club rehearsal is canceled for the day. She wanted to make sure I knew, since she usually gives me a ride afterward." Pulling lightly at the edge of her collar, she grimaced, saying, "I think mama has to pick Souta up from soccer practice today, so I guess I'll have to ride the bullet train home."

His gaze hooded, Kyoya offered, "It wouldn't be too—" and sighed when Tamaki wailed.

"No, absolutely _not!"_ Tamaki declared, his chair toppling over when he sprang from it. His hand settling dramatically on his forehead, he shook his head at the thought of the raven haired beauty having to ride the bullet train _ever again_. "As the Host King, it is my duty to offer you aid in your time of need, Kagome!"

"Tamaki-kun, it's really not _that_ bad," she scratched her cheek, knowing why he was acting up almost immediately. It had only ever happened _once,_ but she supposed that that was enough. Even Saito-sensei had been appalled, insisting on taking her home herself once she had learned of the incident. "You don't really need to worry about me being molested just because commoners ride it to and from work."

"Nonsense, all of it!" He waved away what she said without a second thought, continuing, "Those heathens won't get the chance to violate such a delicate, beautiful flower, because you will be coming to the Host Club after school. Kyoya and I will give you a ride home afterward." A light bulb going on over his head, he suddenly smiled, _"Oh,_ it'll be just like _old times_ , Kagome! I can play the piano for all the lovely maidens who attend, and you can sing, my sweet dove!"

 _"Uh."_ Blinking rapidly, she turned her head slightly and found herself pinned beneath an intense, steely eyed stare that _dared_ her to refuse. With the two of them working in tandem, she only sighed in defeat knowing that there was no way around it. Smiling a little as she tucked her phone back into her school bag, she said, "I guess I could do that, since you're going to give me a ride."

A happy cry escaping him, Tamaki forgot himself for a moment and launched himself at the raven haired beauty. The textbook that smacked him in the face halted the motion, leaving him sprawled halfway between their desks. "Kyoya, _why…?"_ he whimpered, despite knowing the answer.

The teacher for their new course entering a moment later, the man only sighed, "Suoh-san, _please_ return to your desk." He paused at the whiteboard, before glancing back again to say, "And stay there this time, will you?"

Moaning, Tamaki's voice was dejected. "Yes, sensei…"

Unable to stop the giggle that escaped her, Kagome quickly looked away when the blonde boy turned to her with large, watering eyes at the sound. Her fingers brushing against the little black notebook still settled on her desk, she felt her face flush a little, embarrassed by her earlier reaction to having it taken away from her. A shiver rushed up her spine with the movement, her fingers continuing to lightly stroke the cover, and she turned her head a little to find Kyoya watching her with a tilted smirk. ' _What did you write?_ ' she mouthed, hoping he would understand.

The Ootori boy only glanced down at it for a moment, his eyes molten pits of silver.

Finally cracking the notebook open alongside her textbook, she paused. Her fingertips brushing underneath the neat kanji he had written across the middle of the first page, she felt her blush quickly start to spread when she looked back at him in question. " _Kyoya...kun?_ " she breathed quietly, somewhat disappointed that he had returned his attention to the lesson taking place.

Her heart felt like it was in her throat when her cobalt colored eyes settled back onto the words, her fingers brushing underneath them to make sure she was reading them correctly one last time before she returned to the lesson herself if she could.

She…

_She..._

_Higurashi Kagome -_

_Does it start with a monochrome kiss?_


	6. Chapter 6

Nearing the Third Music Room for the day, Fujioka Haruhi blinked at the sight of a group of girls fussing outside the cracked door. _Odd,_ though she supposed that it was not an entirely uncommon occurrence with how often Tamaki's whimsical nature changed the theme for the day. Knowing that they were probably gushing over the lavish setting, Haruhi raised her hand to greet them when she heard the first faint whisper.

"I thought she wouldn't come anymore!"

 _"Well…"_ the other girl grimaced. "Saito-sensei canceled rehearsal for the day. She had some kind of emergency." Shuffling her feet, she looked away from the fierce, unhappy gaze the first girl sent her. "Kagome-senpai and Suoh-senpai are good friends, you can't just—"

" _Can't just?!_ " another girl snapped. "That girl is a _bastard,_ and is _lucky_ that her father pited her enough to send her here! Just because she can sing and dance doesn't give her any right to be hanging around with Suoh and Ootori so much!" She looked away, her lip twisting angrily. "She comes from nothing, and she can offer _nothing."_

"They're in the same class!" the other girl defended, despite shrinking away.

"And she _monopolizes_ their time there, too. I heard she practically had Tamaki-kun _hanging_ off her in class today, and the way she _looks_ at Ootori... it makes me…" the first girl growled, shaking her head as if she simply could not believe what she had imagined. "It makes me _sick."_ Her nose was suddenly in the air. "Ootori's father would _never,_ but that _stupid, penniless…!_ "

A frown on her lips, Haruhi clipped, "Hello, ladies," before the sentence ever finished. Her expression neutral, she watched as they practically tripped over themselves with the realization that they had been caught red handed. She tightened her hand on the strap of her school bag at the smiles that popped into existence, only the girl that had spoken against them having the decency to look remotely ashamed, and _honestly_ wondered if they thought she would not report this to Kyoya. "Are you here to visit the Host Club today?"

Various forms of confirmation rising with the question, the only girl who still had a shred of respect from the crossdressing student shuffled forward. She fiddled with her fingers slightly, her face flushed when she had Haruhi's full attention, as she said, "We… we heard that Kagome-senpai was going to be joining you all today. We were just curious, that's all."

"Tamaki-kun was practically _raving_ about having her sing for everyone!"

 _"Yeah."_ Noting the way the first girl, Yui, if she remembered correctly from seeing her before, showed entirely too much teeth with the statement, Haruhi gave her a dead eyed stare. It was obvious she was basically bullying Kagome's fellow choir member from the conversation she had heard, and it did not take a genius to see that she reeked of jealousy. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was. Kagome-senpai's voice is beautiful, don't you think?"

Frozen beneath the look, Yui gaped, " _Uh, uh…!_ "

 _"Yes!"_ The third girl was a regular of Mori's she did not recognize, though she was certain that Kyoya would know her immediately once she pointed the group out to him in case they decided to cause any trouble. "It's been quite some time since Higurashi-san was able to sing for the Host Club, hasn't it, Ayano-chan?"

 _"Ah,_ yeah… we usually have rehearsal," Ayano ducked her head. "But…"

"But Saito-sensei canceled, right? An emergency?" Haruhi asked, trying to keep her voice even. She almost felt satisfied at the way the three girls paled at the words, immediately realizing that they were faced with the one Host Club member who probably related to Kagome the most given her financial situation. The fact she was still considered a _commoner_ regardless of whoever her father happened to be in high society, and Haruhi felt a rare, bubbling anger boil over at the thought.

Did Kyoya know what these girls said about Kagome behind her back? She was almost certain that he would not stand for it if he did, and there was little doubt that the Shadow King was as vindictive as they come.

"Fujioka-kun, we didn't mean…" Mori's customer fisted her hands in her dress. "We were just…!"

 _"Joking!"_ Yui snapped. "We were just _joking._ Right, Chiasa-chan?"

"Joking?" Haruhi shut her eyes for a moment, trying to hold back a laugh. It really did not surprise her in the least, she realized, the more she thought about it. The spoiled brats might accept _her_ readily among their favorite Hosts, but that was only because they were unaware of the fact that she was not a male. A pretty girl like Kagome, though? A _commoner_ beauty that seemed to have enchanted the Vice President of the club? Who was good friends with Tamaki and the rest?

It only made _sense_ that they would try to cut her down.

The girls stepped away when she finally moved toward the door, and Yui outright flinched when she settled her narrowed gaze upon her. "I'm sure you _were,"_ Haruhi smiled, knowing that the expression was in no way pleasant from the way the other girl's lip trembled. A simple push opening the door, she looked at them from over her shoulder as she asked, "Weren't you all coming to visit today?"

Chiasa shuddered, clearly embarrassed, as she said, "I… Fujioka-kun…"

"M-Maybe we should come back tomorrow," Yui replied quietly.

Ayano only looked away, frowning deeper, and her head shot up in surprise when Haruhi's hand settled onto her shoulder. Her mouth open in wonder, she cast a confused, anxious glance back toward the other two girls that still had Haruhi's complete attention.

"Tomorrow then," Haruhi said. Squeezing Ayano's shoulder in reassurance, she hoped that the choir member would understand that she did not approve of the other girls bullying her into keeping tabs on Kagome for them. Allowing her teeth to show a bit, she continued, "I'm sure that Kyoya-senpai will _love_ to see you."

The implication clear, they trembled.

Leaving the girls to imagine whatever horrible fate they could conquer up, Haruhi tugged on the choir member's shoulder to usher her into the Third Music Room. She sighed quietly to herself once they were inside, allowing her face to relax back into the neutral expression she normally wore, and hoped that those jealous, petty heiresses would never step foot in the Host Club again. If only to escape Kyoya's wrath, if nothing else, since she would not put it past the second year to somehow have them shipped off to another school entirely if she told him what she had heard.

 _"Ah,_ Haruhi-kun," Ayano breathed, " _thank you_." She shuffled her feet a little, her face turning completely red at the proximity between them. "Kagome-senpai is… She's…" The Choir Club member raised her face, her eyes determined and sure. "She's very _kind,_ and I'm sorry that Yui and Chiasa… It's not _right."_

Allowing a small, honest smile to cross her lips, Haruhi said, "I hope you enjoy the performance today, Ayano-chan."

"Kagome-senpai's voice really _is_ beautiful." The girl shook her head, smiling mostly to herself at whatever memory had surfaced as she agreed with Haruhi's earlier question. Ayano shifted away from her then, adding, "I'm sure that everyone will enjoy it," before she drifted toward the crowd surrounding the grand piano that Tamaki was maneuvering clients around for the best view.

"Haru-chan! _Haruuuuu_ -chan! _Haru-chaaaaan!_ "

Blinking owlishly at the sound of her name, Haruhi realized that Honey must have been calling her since she stepped into the room from the way his face was beginning to turn red from the lack of oxygen. Shaking her head, she quickly moved toward the area where the other hosts had settled in for the show. "Sorry I'm late," she said. "There was a… _disturbance_ in the hallway."

"A disturbance?" Mori frowned, his eyes shifting toward the door.

The twins both looked at each other, before Kaoru asked, "Are you okay, Haruhi?"

"Yeah," she sighed. Allowing her school bag to drop where Hikaru and Kaoru had haphazardly thrown theirs, she took the seat Honey was eagerly patting beside him. "It wasn't that big of a deal, I guess." The frown returned the moment she allowed the words to slip, knowing that it probably _was_ a big deal to the other Host Club members who seemed to adore the raven haired beauty. Especially Kyoya. "There were just some girls upset that Kagome-senpai was here today. They were saying some pretty mean things about her."

Honey's hold on his stuffed bunny tightened, as he cast a look toward his silent cousin at his side. "What kind of things, Haru-chan?"

"Should we tell Kyoya-senpai?" the twins asked, both frowning.

Shaking her head, Haruhi said, "Honestly, I don't think they'll come back anytime soon." Her heart warmed at the sight of them immediately wanting to protect the older girl, as she reminded herself that not everyone at this stupid school was like those petty heiresses. The Host Club treated each other like family, and even if she had only become aware of it a day ago, it was obvious that they considered Kagome a part of that family. "I'll talk to Kyoya-senpai about it afterward, though, so don't worry about it."

They each glanced between each other, no doubt curious.

"Where _is_ Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked after a moment, realizing that the only other person she had seen so far was Tamaki near the piano.

Hikaru's face split into a grin, as he said, "Kagome-senpai _insisted_ that the song she wanted to sing wouldn't sound right without a violin accompaniment." He bumped Kaoru when he snickered beside him, before continuing, "She said that Kyoya-senpai should 'find it in the _goodness_ of his heart' to play the piece for her, since he still has a tape of her performance."

Haruhi blinked. That sounded an _awful_ like the raven haired beauty had essentially _blackmailed_ the Shadow King into playing the violin for her. Slowly, she felt her lip tug upward into a smile, knowing that it just _fit._ There was little doubt that it would have taken a challenge to perk the Shadow King's interest, but it would have taken _more_ than that to fully occupy whatever piece of Kyoya's heart Kagome had seemed to snatch up.

She supposed the only real mystery still was just _what_ that original challenge had been.

"And he said that he would need the sheet music to be able to do that," Kaoru drawled. His face twisted up until it matched the expression on his brother's, as they both cast looks toward the back. "Kagome-senpai said he could just look it up on his laptop, so they went to get it from where he left it in the back."

Slowly, together, the twins sang, " _They've been gone for a while._ "

"They went _together?"_ Haruhi blinked. _"Alone?"_

A knowing look on his adorable features, Honey smiled, "She had Kyo-chan's notebook when they came in earlier."

"His _notebook?"_ Haruhi was slowly beginning to think that _maybe_ the Ootori boy had made a move on his own without them knowing. "The one that he keeps tabs on everyone with?"

"Un," Mori nodded, a small smile on his face.

That _definitely_ sounded like Kyoya had made a move to _her._

"Kagome-senpai was _really_ red," Hikaru said.

"Like, really _really_ red." Kaoru fluttered his lashes up at his brother, causing both of them to fall into a fit of laughter when he said, " _Oh, Kyoya-kun!_ "

Hikaru only went along with him, replying, "Of _course_ I'll play the violin for _you, Kagome-chan._ " Leaning into Kaoru, he tipped his brother's face up toward him in a mockery of their brotherly love act that sent girls into a frenzy at every turn. "I just need to get the _sheet music_."

Mori bumped them both on the head lightly, despite the amused grin on his face. "Stop it."

"Yeah!" Honey's voice lowered into a whisper, as he said, "Haru-chan already said there were girls saying really mean things about Me-chan. You don't want them to hear you." His face turned serious, his eyes sharp. "Kyo-chan will have to be careful if he doesn't want anyone else to know."

Hikaru waved his hand. "That's _only_ if he actually did."

"They really _could_ just be getting the sheet music," Kaoru sighed, shrugging in mild disappointment. "I think Kyoya-senpai mentioned something about getting the piano piece for tono, too, so they might have just gone to find a printer."

"But she had his _notebook,"_ Haruhi stressed. "That _has_ to mean something, right?"

"She used to steal his pencil all the time," Hikaru shrugged.

"And she's hid his bag when he left it in the back," Kaoru added.

"She took his teacup one time," Honey chirped. "It was funny!"

"He said she wrote in his textbook during class," Mori said.

"She probably just _took it,_ " the twins said.

Haruhi felt her brow crease with the knowledge, as she said, "It's his _notebook,_ though…" She laid her finger up against the side of her face, contemplating for a moment. "I mean, have _any_ of us ever seen him without it? It's basically attached to him."

Kaoru finally spoke up with a shrug, "If he has his tablet on him, I guess."

"Did he, though?" she asked.

The Host Club members glancing between themselves, they each agreed, _"No."_

"Then it _has_ to mean something," Haruhi muttered. Maybe he _wanted_ her to take it.

The door swinging open suddenly, the raven haired beauty came in with a rush, her dress fluttering around her ankles as she clutched a handful of music sheets close to her chest. The smile on her face immediately lit up the room, and she moved quickly across to where Tamaki was waving at her from the grand piano. Her face flushed, she bubbled with giddy laughter when the jovial second year prince swept her up in her excitement.

The Ootori boy trailed behind her, pushing up his glasses and holding his own set of music.

"Sorry, _sorry_ ," Kagome looked away at the questioning look Tamaki gave her. "Kyoya and I had to, _uh,_ wait for the librarian to get done using the printer before we could use it." She turned that brilliant smile upon the guests then, the papers she was holding onto wrinkling in her hold. "I'm sorry you had to wait!"

" _Kyoya?_ " the twins chimed.

Watching the interaction, Haruhi felt her mouth fall open ever so slightly.

Kagome had dropped the suffix she had been using the day before…

That _definitely_ meant something.


	7. Chapter 7

The first few keys danced beneath the Host King's fingertips, but it was the vibrating sound of the violin rising beside it that made the lovely young woman between them hold her breath. The hauntingly beautiful echo seemed to captivate her, and it was obvious that her attention was fixated on the way Kyoya's nimble fingers moved across the strings. Her fingers touching her lip lightly, a smile sprouting underneath, it seemed for a moment that she had become lost in the sound.

A subtle, sideways glance from the corner of his eye, the Ootori boy reflected the same longing look back the moment the raven haired beauty began to sing. The single glance seemed to bolster the girl's confidence, and she took a step toward him as if to share the sheet music he had set up for himself. The sound of the violin never faltered, never ceased, as she brushed aside the first sheet, allowing it to flutter between them with a simple swipe of her fingertips.

Haruhi lifted her hand to cover her mouth, watching as they quickly seemed to become lost in each other.

The girls surrounding the grand piano were surprisingly still, captivated by the soft, resonating enchantment that the second year trio created, and only a few faint, breathless sighs could be heard coming from them.

" _Isn't it lovely, all alone? Heart made of glass, my mind of stone—_ "

Music sheets scattered across the floor, but it was the practiced flick of her wrist that sent one fluttering toward the audience and caused them to burst into sudden motion for the notes Kyoya had been using before the violin ceased during the performance. Haruhi felt her lip tug upward at the corner, noticing the way the older girl's eyes glittered humorously at the sight of the Host Club clients attempting to bump one another out of the way for the single sheet.

" _—Tear me to pieces, skin to bone—_ "

The Ootori boy only had eyes for the raven haired beauty beside him, however, and it was a surprise that none of the guests had yet to notice. Haruhi half expected them to turn into a sea of raging beasts with the suddenly not so subtle glances, especially after the conversation she had happened upon outside the club not too long ago. Perhaps by some miracle, though, it seemed that the attention had shifted without the presence of the violin, as the Shadow King's molten eyes bore into the raven haired beauty that turned toward him.

" _—Hello, welcome home_." Kagome's voice gave way to the rise of the piano, and her face lit up like the sun beneath Kyoya's soft, lingering look as the song progressed. "... _somethings on my mind_ —" both her hands lifted to settle gently over her heart as the boy watching her finally lifted the violin bow back to the instrument with her lingering voice, "— _always in my head space_."

Finally taking a glance at the equally enchanted hosts sitting beside her, Haruhi closed her eyes for a moment and simply breathed in the atmosphere. The hauntingly beautiful performance was damn near _magical,_ and she felt like she better understood just how deeply ingrained the second year girl had become in the Host Club the year prior soaking it all in.

Another soft, tentative voice drew the Host Club's attention then, and Haruhi blinked open her eyes when she turned to find Ayano with her eyes closed, seemingly forgetting herself as she created a sudden, unexpected duet with the raven haired beauty. The older girl's eyes shifted to her fellow choir member, breaking the connection with the Ootori once more focused on the instrument in hand, and she turned absolutely radiant as their voices mingled and played off one another with practiced ease.

The song ended on a lingering note, the steady thrum of a violin chord vibrating alongside it, and when it ended there was a long moment of silence as the guests held their breath. Slowly, as one, the girls seemed to awaken from the trance they had been put under, as a thunderous applause and cries for an encore swept through the room.

The raven haired beauty only rubbed the back of her neck, as she was suddenly well met by a hoard of Host Club clients that rushed from their seats.

"Higurashi-san!"

"Higurashi-senpai!"

_Higurashi, Higurashi, Higurashi!_

Haruhi snorted humorously at the sight, briefly noting that the Shadow King seemed to have his eye trained on the few guests that had pointedly ignored the girl in favor of gushing over Tamaki's brilliant piano performance or his own violin accompaniment. Her own eye drifted toward them, recognizing the attempts at subtle, jealous filled glances boring into Kagome's back. Several heads whipped between the girl and the Ootori boy himself, lips pursing into thin lines, and it was immediately clear that not all of them were as oblivious as they had made themselves out to be while bewitched.

 _"Un,"_ Mori's soft, throaty sound was enough to tell her he was watching them, too.

 _"Me-chan!"_ Honey bounced from his seat, rushing to the Higurashi girl's side to take her hand. His signature bunny tucked underneath his chin, he tugged insistently on Kagome's hand until she was forced to acknowledge him within the sea of feminine moe. "Me-chan, Me-chan, _Meeeeeee_ -chan!"

Kagome laughed, saying, "Can I help you, Mitsu-senpai?"

 _"Aw,_ Me-chan, I've _told_ you to call me Honey!" he pouted.

She poked him in the nose, shaking her head as she replied, _"Noopppe."_

Several girls whined at the lack of attention, while several others squealed at the sight of her interacting with the cute senior. Surrounded by an endless mantra of calls for recognition, it would have almost been easy to miss the few heads that snapped back, eyes slowly losing that worshipful shine at the sight.

Honey's eye trained on them, though he never lost his smile.

" _Code Black!_ " the twins hissed.

"Code Black?" Haruhi blinked, but they were already on the move before she even had the chance to finish the question. Turning her large eyes toward the only other host still available, she silently asked Mori to answer.

"Remove Kagome from the situation," Mori quietly explained.

"Ah," Haruhi nodded. Slowly rising from her seat, nodding at the tall, silent senior who did the same, she followed as Hikaru and Kaoru made a beeline for the raven haired beauty slowly losing the favor she had gained in such a short amount of time.

_"Kagooooomee-senppaiii!"_

_"Ack!"_ Kagome pushed on Hikaru's cheek when she suddenly found herself part of a Hitachiin sandwich she did not sign up for. A giggle blossomed forth when the boy only nuzzled into her hand, as she turned her attention to how Kaoru was resting his chin on her opposite shoulder. "Guys, _really,_ can I help _any_ of you?"

"Come make coffee with us, Kagome-senpai!" they both chirped.

 _"Coffee?"_ She blinked at the question, shifting her gaze down to where Honey was rapidly nodding toward her in agreement to the request. A light bulb seemed to go off over her head, as she turned her head toward the crowd of girls still gushing over her. "Oh! You mean for the guests?"

Hikaru nodded, " _Of course._ "

"Who else?" Kaoru asked.

"I _dunno,"_ Kagome said slowly. Her eyes sought the Ootori boy engaging with several girls inquiring about how long he had been playing the violin. "Kyoya wasn't exactly happy the last time I tried to make coffee… I think I seeped it too long, or not enough, I don't remember really. Or was it that I didn't grind the beans enough…?"

Arriving at the situation, Haruhi snorted, "I don't think you'd have to worry about that anymore."

 _"Yeah!"_ Honey nodded, latching onto her free hand when she wiggled it out in an attempt to push Kaoru further away from her. "Haru-chan has been buying us commoners coffee!"

"Commoners coffee?"

Haruhi shrugged, saying, "It's just instant coffee. I don't see what the big deal is."

 _"Instant…_ coffee?" A slow, radiant smile slowly started to overtake Kagome's features, and Haruhi felt like she was being noticed for the first time by the second year girl when she turned toward her. The expression melted into a softer, more feminine look when her eyes once again sought the boy who clearly held her heart, as she breathed, " _Thank you_ ," and it did not take much for Haruhi to realize she was talking about something else entirely in that moment.

A touch of wonder entering Haruhi's normally impassive expression, she watched as Hikaru and Kaoru easily ushered the Higurashi girl toward where they had the supplies set up away from the clients slowly crowding around Tamaki at the piano from the lack of attention.

Had she really…?

Turning her attention to the Ootori boy flickering his eye in that direction, his usual Host Club smile plastered in place as he quickly excused himself to _"oversee"_ the impromptu Hostess in her attempts to help serve their guests, she allowed herself a moment to consider it.

Maybe it really had been _instant coffee_ that had given him the courage to seek more; to cross that divide that seemed to have separated them before.

Haruhi could only hope he _really_ had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Lovely by Billie Eilish ft. Khalid.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kyoya, I _know_ how to make instant coffee, it isn't rocket science."

"I'm only concerned about the measurements," the Shadow King tutted back. "While it may not be an exact science, the amount that Haruhi specifically instructed for us to use is what our guests prefer. I'm only trying to help you."

"Yeah, _well,_ go help someone else." She thrust a spoon in his direction, before waving it toward the two devilish twins hovering nearby. She ignored the wide, mischievous grins plastered on their faces, knowing that they were getting a kick out of watching Kyoya attempt to peck at her like a mother hen. "Hikaru, Kaoru and I can do this just fine without you commenting on every cup."

He adjusted his glasses, and looked almost insulted when he said, "I'd hardly say it's been _every_ cup."

" _Every cup_ ," Kagome stressed. The smile never left her lips, despite the fact she lightly tapped an expensive rim with the spoon when she started throwing his words back at him. "This one has _at least_ fifty grams more than it should," she tapped another one, "and this one didn't get an entire spoonful," and another one, "and _this one_ —"

"Three out of an entire dozen doesn't come anywhere close to being considered _every cup,_ " Kyoya told her, fixing her with a look that made her shiver subconsciously as she lowered her head to hide her face. He smirked at the reaction, preening like a cat that had finally caught the canary, and leaned close enough to breath across her ear. "I'd say you're falling behind in class again if you think one fourth equals a whole, _Ka-go-me_."

Ignoring the little hiccup her heart made at the familiar use of her name she still was not entirely used to, the Higurashi girl brushed a strand of hair over her shoulder and tilted up her nose. "Don't go insulting my math skills, _Ky-o-ya,_ " she fired back, "unless you want to admit that you were a terrible tutor in the subject."

He scoffed, his eyes shining.

Picking up the tray in an attempt to control the little happy dance her heart started doing beneath that liquid stare, Kagome bit her lip in an attempt to stop the flush from giving herself away. She gave a pointed look at Hikaru, watching the snickering twin straighten immediately, and thrust the tray of coffee out toward him. "And _you two_ ," she swiftly pinned Kaoru beneath the same stare, "stop standing there and actually make something before I do it all myself!"

" _Kagoommmmee-senppaiii, why are you so scary?_ "

The glare intensified, easily cowing them into submission despite the sudden protest. She nodded in satisfaction when Hikaru took the tray, grumbling lightly, as Kaoru went to fetch another set of cups to fill the empty space now presented. "That's what I _thought,"_ she said, before once again turning her head toward the Ootori boy. Swift and righteous indignation finally washing away the blush threatening to break through, she smiled at the way he stiffened at the sudden change in dynamic. "Now how about you measure out the coffee, and I'll pour the water, _hm?"_

The Shadow King coughed, easily cowed himself, as he said, "Very well."


	9. Chapter 9

A well maintained, meticulous separation seemed to suddenly form within the Third Music Room, and Haruhi quietly admitted to herself that she was rather impressed as she watched silently from Mori's side. Unsure how to help, other than by engaging a girl that scowled the moment the raven haired beauty neared, she was left mostly to watch as Kyoya orchestrated the show.

A clear, definitive motion of his hand, and Honey appeared to act as an adorable buffer.

A pointed look, and the twins took over coffee distribution in an area with snickering barbs.

A glare shining across his glasses, and Tamaki fluttered into view, turning feminine heads before they even had the chance to realize something was amiss.

A tilt of his head, and Mori finally left her side, silently steadying the tray a girl had purposely bumped with her elbow.

Meanwhile, the Higurashi girl seemed rather oblivious to the whole fiasco happening behind her. She smiled prettily at each and every client that happened to thank her for helping out or commented on her voice, and thanked them in return for visiting the Host Club for the day. She slipped easily into the role of Hostess, seemingly ignoring the few jealous filled eyes that followed in her wake in favor of the heiresses who seemed to be thrilled by her presence.

Then she fluttered her way to where Ayano stood, and Haruhi found herself frowning when another girl bumped her along the way with a clipped, tense apology. The raven haired beauty only smiled tightly, her lips thinning, and blamed her own clumsiness on the near mishap as the other girl snorted. She continued on her way as if it had never happened in the first place afterward, and Haruhi could not help but feel her stomach clench at the realization that even the Host Club could not be everywhere at once.

A sudden, ominous cloud appeared, and Haruhi realized how tense the room had become with the division. Stuck in a conversation with a regular client of her own, she could only flicker her eyes toward where the raven haired beauty was laughing as the first year choir member turned red around the ears. It seemed like a relatively safe place for her to be at the moment, Ayano's soft, appreciative expression displaying how much she admired the older girl, but the feeling twisting her stomach into knots refused to leave.

Kagome pulled Ayano away from her own little corner, despite her protests, telling her that she should make the most of being able to visit the Host Club with their own club canceled for the day. Her attention entirely focused on the sputtering, embarrassed first year that she was dragging toward where Tamaki was causing girls to faint dramatically, she did not have time to react when it happened.

A regular of Kyoya's stepped purposely into her path.

Glass shattered, coffee drenching the front of her dress.

Ayano put her hands over her mouth, crying, "Kagome-senpai, are you alright?" The younger girl quickly began to fret over the raven haired beauty, obviously distressed by the sight of her now covered in coffee and shards of deadly glass that had scattered across her shoes.

Haruhi whipped her head back around to see that Kyoya's attention had been drawn away by another girl with a tight, pleased smile on her face now that the Shadow King was turned toward the sound. The look on his face was dark, _dangerous,_ and the room became deathly quiet beneath the possessive, deadly wave that resulted from him lowering his head and shadowing his eyes at the sight. He was suddenly stalking across the room then, not even bothering to acknowledge the girl he had left behind, and the sea of bodies parted without a word as a feminine, outraged cry filled the silence.

" _How could you?_ "

Turning her attention back to where Kagome was blinking down at the sight of her ruined uniform, dark brown spots quickly staining the luscious material, she watched as the older girl slowly raised her head to stare at the customer that had yelled at her.

Another guest was holding up Kyoya's regular customer, as the girl made a good show of crying from the fall. She was holding her arm close to her chest, staring up at the slowly darkening expression on Kagome's face and flinched as if in fright. The other guest twisted her lip at the sight, snapping, "Why weren't you watching where you were going, you _stupid commoner?_ "

Haruhi felt her fist clench at the insult.

 _"Tch,"_ and Haruhi found herself blinking at the scoff. Kagome's stance shifted in one fluid motion, her clenched fist resting against her cheek, as the smile on her face turned into a vicious little upturn of the lip. The happy, radiant girl gone in an instant, a dark, shadow eyed demon reminiscent of their resident Shadow King stood in her place, and Haruhi felt her eyes widen at the change. "Another one of your _jokes,_ Sakae? How many of them did you put up to it this time?"

Sparks flew.

"I _do_ hope you plan on paying for this one this time," Kagome barreled on.

Ayano took a step back, cowering behind the Choir Club head with a knowing, wide eyed expression on her face.

Sakae practically snarled, holding the other girl underneath her chin and stroking her hair as she began to cry into the collar of her dress. _"Me?"_ she snapped. Her gaze narrowed, jealous hatred contained only by the hooded expression, she refused to be looked down upon as she yanked the wailing girl to her feet alongside her. "As if I would pay for it, you clumsy idiot."

The Higurashi girl took a step forward, heedless of the glass at her feet, and something about the way she moved reminded Haruhi of an ancient samurai preparing to draw the blade they carried. The faint shift of her toe, and she was certain that that imaginary weapon would have been flicked from the sheath as she readied for battle. "An _idiot,_ really?" Then it was like she swung, going for the kill, as she leaned forward with a vengeance. "I don't think I need to remind you which one of us is in Class 2-A."

Sakae sputtered, outraged, as she snapped, "Do you think I'm a fool?"

The look on Kagome's face said enough.

"I _know_ who your father is!" Sakae pushed the girl she was holding into someone else's arms, not seeming to notice when the Host Club's bespectacled member joined the fray beside the raven haired beauty she was yelling at. "The only reason you're in Class 2-A is because he _paid_ for it after you flunked out of middle school, you stupid commoner!"

Haruhi moved forward alongside the rest of the Host Club, as Tamaki's hand settled onto Sakae's shoulder. She watched as the girl whirled around, her enraged expression shattering at the sight of the Host Club's King staring down at her with narrowed, displeased purple orbs. Her lip immediately trembled, her eyes darting toward where Kyoya was pushing up his glasses, settling his other hand comfortably on the small of Kagome's tense back, and she looked absolutely devastated in that moment.

"T-Tamaki-kun," she pleaded, turning on the waterworks. "She knocked that poor girl off her feet, I was only—"

"I believe this is the seventh time now," Kyoya interrupted her, his voice clipped.

"The eighth, actually." Kagome shrugged, looking up at him, as she said, "I guess I should have expected this, but I honestly didn't notice she was here."

 _"Ah,"_ Kyoya's glasses flashed. "I must not have been privy to one then."

"I think I was heading to rehearsal," she replied. Her hand brushed at her coffee stained dress, and her features slowly started to soften back out into that easygoing smile she usually wore. "I was able to get it fixed without my father knowing, but I don't think this is going to come out quite as easily."

"Someone will have to pay for the damages." Kyoya's head tilted in her direction, and the softened edge to his eye was immediately hidden by the smirk that dominated his face at the calculations beginning to take place.

"I'm sure that that cup she shattered was rather _expensive,_ too, right?" Her finger settling on her lip, Kagome's vicious little smile reflected back at him. It was almost downright _scary,_ as she nodded excitedly up at the Ootori boy. "Think of the _loss,_ Kyoya!"

 _"Oh,_ I am," the Shadow King almost seemed breathless at the thought. "No need to worry, though, Kagome, I'm sure that Furutani-san has more than enough credit to pay for both."

 _"Me?"_ Sakae nearly screeched. She pulled away from Tamaki, throwing her hands into the air and looking around the room in disbelief. "Why would I pay for _anything?_ It was her that—!"

"Of course, we could always call her mother," Kyoya tutted. "I'm sure that she'd be happy to hear about all the trouble her sweet daughter has gotten into lately."

 _"Oh!"_ Kagome beamed. " _Can we?"_

Haruhi felt a chill rush up her own spine, as both of them slowly turned toward the seething girl that backpedaled beneath the attention. Not having expected the sweet, radiant Higurashi girl to suddenly turn into a vicious, darkened warrior herself, she suddenly felt like she could understand what exactly had kept the Shadow King coming back to such a sweet commoner beauty.

"What? You can't just—!" Sakae sputtered, before trying to yank herself away when Mori's hand found her arm. "Mori-senpai, what are you doing?! Didn't you see that she—?!"

Tamaki flicked his hair, as he said, "I think it's time you leave, Furutani-san," and prompted the silent senior to take her away.

"This is ridiculous! You can't—!"

"Awful girl," Hikaru huffed nearby.

"Who let her in anyway?" Kaoru asked, holding onto his chin in thought.

Together, they said, "Probably _tono."_

Tamaki's hardened features swiftly reverting back to normal with the declaration, he cried, "It wasn't _me,_ you devils!"

Haruhi only rolled her eyes at them, curiously watching as Kyoya offered his hand to the pretty girl pulling at her dress now that her rival had been removed from the scene. Kagome melted immediately back into that soft, sweet smile she wore naturally as she took it, and she could hear the soft feminine sighs behind her that resulted from the girls not put off by Kagome's presence.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," Kagome sighed.

Kyoya only shook his head, "It's our fault. We should have realized she managed to slip through with some of the other customers." He started to lead her away then, the hand settled on the small of her back slowly slipping down to hold her waist as she stepped closer to him. "Allow me to find you something more suitable to wear until someone can get you a new uniform, Kagome. I'm sure we have something in the back that can be adjusted to your size."

She started to flush, breathing, _"Okay."_

Then they were gone, alone in the back again.

* * *

****

**Uuuughhh, guys** , go here and favorite thissss: [Shadowed Chapter 9](https://www.deviantart.com/i-am-anonymous-trash/art/Shadowed-Chapter-09-838373977)

Tell AnonRianne how freaking amazing she isssss


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you think this would be acceptable?"

Looking up from the row of clothing items she had been shifting through, Kagome blinked at the flowing purple gown that Kyoya had held up. Tilting her head slightly to one side, she found herself giggling uncontrollably when she realized that there was only one reason why Kyoya would have such an item available in the backroom. " _Oh my god_ , which one of you wore that? And _why_ wasn't I told immediately so I could skip rehearsal?" Unable to stop the giggles at Kyoya's rather bland look, she snorted. " _Are there pictures somewhere?!_ Please say _yes,_ because I _have_ to see them if there are!"

"Unfortunately, no," Kyoya dashed her dreams quite effectively, ignoring the little sound of displeasure she made. The glare of his glasses hid his eyes as he pushed them up higher, before he turned his attention to the garment in hand. A soft sound escaped from the back of his throat, as he said, "It may be too thin around the waistline to fit properly."

Feeling herself flush a little underneath the appraisal, Kagome tried to stifle the bubbling laughter that refused to quit as she stepped close enough to lift a ruffled edge. Faintly, she hummed in agreement. "I think you're right. It's definitely made for someone taller, too," she eyed him then, a slow, sudden smirk forming, "maybe about _your_ height, I'd say."

Purple _was_ his color, after all.

"I'm sure that whoever wore it hadn't looked nearly as lovely as you would in it, Kagome." Kyoya reflected her smirk back at her when the resulting blush spread like wildfire, dipping down into the neckline of her ruined uniform. Balancing the hanger at an angle, he leaned in close enough to breath softly across her ear, the smirk widening at the soft gasp that finally overpowered her giddy giggles. "I could easily have it altered for you by the end of the day."

 _"Ah,"_ she looked down and away from him. "No, that's okay, really. I mean, it's pretty, but it's not really something that I can wear immediately to get me out of this." Peeking up at him when he straightened, she softly added, "Besides, I don't think I'd have enough credit, Kyoya."

 _"Mm,"_ he took a step closer to her, "but I'm almost positive that you do."

She retreated a step, feeling her heart set a steady, uphill rhythm at the sight of his gray eyes quickly turning liquid silver. Biting her lip beneath his sharp, hawk like stare, she wondered if the subtle, flirtatious banter really _had_ started with a monochrome kiss. That one little moment she had apologized profusely over time and again, determined to simply forget about it when he had made it abundantly clear that it was _nothing._ A little mistake that honestly could have happened to anyone attempting to practice almost kissing while rehearsing for a new song, and certainly nothing to worry about between _friends._

Maybe it had started before then, though, back when they were bickering constantly over how to best go about completing the assignment they were forced to partner on. They had butted heads like a pair of stubborn ox; Kyoya determined to believe he had only been assigned the _sick girl_ as his partner to boost her grade, and her pissed beyond belief by the amount of dirt he had somehow found about her family as a result of that belief. She had been determined to ignore that initial spark, to ignore _him,_ and that sheer stubborn force of will had somehow landed her with so much more than she ever could have asked for.

Then she had ruined it all with that brief little peck, stupidly thinking it was a good idea to take him up on his offer to assist her when he made her heart flutter wildly on a daily basis, and he had just waved it away like it was inconsequential. Like it did not matter in the slightest, as they slipped back into that subtle dance where she was positive they were flirting, but not _really, really_ , because why in the world would he ever want to flirt with _her?_

Kagome knew he had given up his signature notebook a bit too easily, she really had. While that one little note had sent her heart aflutter at the possibility that maybe, _finally_ the Ootori boy was acknowledging that little two step tango they seemed to be doing over and over again, however, Kyoya had given her _so much more_. He had admitted to _it,_ on the way to the library, and she still did not know entirely what to think as her heart leapt up into her throat now knowing that that one little moment had been on _purpose._ Kyoya had _kissed_ her on purpose, attempting to break that little divide that she had immediately put back up by thinking it had only been an accident, a tiny mishap, leaving him confused by her lack of knowledge about high society courtship when everyone knew who her father was.

Now he was learning _her_ way, and it was new, exciting in a way that left her absolutely breathless… and, _oh god_ , he was so close.

"K-Kyoya," she stammered, her face a flaming mess as she took another step back into the row of costumes behind her.

The pretty purple gown hooked up onto the rack with ease, nestled between a number of other costumes without a care, as he pushed his glasses up with a knowing smirk. Appearing immensely satisfied with himself as she tried to disappear into the fabric behind her, he pinned her with a look that nearly stopped her breath all together. _"Besides,"_ he gently mocked, "I have little doubt that we could come up with a form of _payment_ suitable to us both, Kagome. But since you don't want it…"

"W-well, I… I mean… _uh,"_ and now she just felt _stupid._ Some Class 2-A representative she was, reduced to one of his stuttering clients with the mere _suggestion._ "...maybe I do?"

His fingers brushed along her jaw then, tipping her gaze up until her quivering blue eyes were locked with his own steely silver. The long digits splaying across her heated cheek, Kyoya lowered his head slightly with a whispered, " _Oh?_ "

"Club hours aren't over yet, though," she softly reminded him. "Those girls will be vicious if they discover their precious Host Club vice-president, _uh…_ sneaking around in the closet." Leaning her face into the palm of his hand, she found it hard not to giggle over the fact that they had _really_ thought a little bit of spilled coffee was going to make her cry. She had fought _demons_ for crying out loud, once upon a time. "They might actually try to murder me next time."

The Ootori boy was not deterred in the slightest, though, as his other hand slipped around her waist and pulled her close enough that she put both hands onto his chest to keep some type of distance between them. His eyes were sharp, _deadly,_ with the suggestion, even as he tore down the invisible wall that had separated them by brushing his lips across the swell of her cheek. "I suppose you'll have to try and be quiet then," he told her, using his hand to lift her face toward him.

"Kyo- _uuhhh!_ "

Kyoya quickly swallowed the protest in favor of a much more delightful activity, humming against her mouth when she tried to tuck her head to escape him. His fingers tightened instinctively around her jaw, refusing to let her raise the barrier she had unknowingly put up between them the year before, and brushed his tongue along the seam of her lips. The tiny squeak she released at the feel was enough to make him groan softly, wanting nothing more than to finally taste her when her mouth parted ever so slightly.

 _Oh god,_ his lips were so soft and warm, and that _thing_ he was doing with his tongue…

Kagome gripped the front of his blazer, feeling like her heart was about to burst from the sheer joy that erupted within her veins, and wished silently that the moment could last forever. Away from prying, jealous eyes and the whispers that resulted from them. Though, as she felt her face turn completely red, she quietly admitted to herself that stealing kisses in the backroom certainly had its own appeal now that she was privileged to them.

Unlike the subtle flirting that made her giddy, sneaking around felt downright _naughty._

As she allowed herself to fall deeper into the embrace, she briefly wondered if he might have time to steal kisses from her in the Choir Club's backroom tomorrow. Maybe the day after, too, if he could get away from his Host Club duties, because she was already downright positive that she _loved_ them almost as much as she…

_As much as she..._

Sighing into his mouth, Kagome once again found herself softly thanking _instant coffee_.


	11. Chapter 11

" _Ah, tu es belle, Kagome!_ "

The client she was engaged with softly gasped at Tamaki's yell, her eyes transforming into a soft, starry eyed expression that made Haruhi blink several times as the conversation trailed off. Turning on her heel out of curiosity, the Fujioka girl tipped her head slightly at the sight of Tamaki clearly smothering his fellow second year student in his excitement. The Higurashi girl was nowhere to be seen within the Suoh heir's embrace, as he rubbed his cheek against what Haruhi could only assume was her head given the angle and continued to rapidly speak to her in French. Haruhi released a tiny sigh in sympathy, having been subjected to that exact same embrace enough times within the last few months to know that the older girl was quickly running out of air before she ever heard the muffled plea.

A twitch developed in the Shadow King's brow beside them, as he suddenly stomped on Tamaki's foot.

_"Ack!"_

As the blonde haired prince fell away to cry in a distant corner from the abuse, Haruhi felt a little light bulb go off inside her head almost immediately once Kagome was revealed. Dressed in a deep, coffee brown kimono with a golden hexagonal design, it was blatantly clear that the Shadow King had provided her with his own costume as a warning. A calculative and well executed claim that those who came on a regular basis would no doubt recognize, if the way his hand settled onto her lower back was not telling enough already.

There was more there, though, as flushed as Kagome was. The dark, decorative fan provided by the Ootori boy effectively hid half of her face, and the resulting shadow made it difficult to discern when she peeked up at him from beneath her lashes. The soft, affectionate gaze only made the light shine brighter, even as Kyoya started to escort her across the room to his usually designated area for a seat during what was left of club hours.

Contemplating the two of them for a moment longer, the Fujioka girl found herself grateful that the rest of the Host Club had taken it upon themselves to escort every client possibly involved with the earlier fiasco from the room for the day. She could feel her ears burning slightly, eyeing that dark, alluring addition to the costume as it gently swayed, and knew that there would have been a riot in the Third Music Room if the girls were still present.

Maybe even a _death or two_.

Haruhi felt herself shudder at the dark assessment that swept across the room, watching as Kyoya nodded in satisfaction and finally left the raven haired beauty for a moment to fetch coffee for them both. Feeling herself inch ever so slightly closer alongside the clients thrilled by the prospect of their favorite besceptabled host doting on his fellow classmate after the earlier debacle, Haruhi felt like she could say one thing with absolute certainty as they anticipated the Shadow King's return.

The message was clear, signature notebook or no, and there was suddenly little doubt in her mind that the Ootori boy had made a move without any of them the wiser.

She was not the only one to pick up on it, either, as Hikaru and Kaoru slid into view. Identical grins looking at each other from over the Higurashi girl's shoulders, they had draped themselves across the back of the couch she was seated at and garnered the older girl's attention. Kagome only glanced between them, continuing to lightly fan herself, as her eyes slanted mischievously and she leaned the decorative addition against the tip of her nose.

" _Ah, Kagoooome-senpaiiiii_ —" the two reflected back that same level of mischievous nature.

"—you and Kyoya-senpai were gone for an _awful_ long time—"

"—so, we were only _wondering,_ what _exactly_ were you doing, _hm?"_ The way his face twisted immediately identified him as Hikaru, and Haruhi almost sighed when she realized that the twins had switched their parts again. No doubt playing the ' _Which one is Hikaru?_ ' game with a couple of clients. "That costume _couldn't_ have been that hard to find."

"Are you implying something I should know about, Hikaru?"

Kaoru leaned closer, easily matching his brother's look, as he said, "Kagome-senpai, I think you're mistaken. _I'm_ Hikaru."

Hikaru nodded, adding, "And since you got it _wrong,_ you'll _have_ to tell us now!"

" _As if_." Kagome snorted from behind the decorative fan, rolling her eyes, and finally snapped it shut to poke Hikaru in the nose with. "I've _never_ gotten it wrong, and I'm not wrong now. Don't try and lie to me just so you can get your way."

The Hitachiin twins immediately zeroed in on her face, smirks widening, and Haruhi herself blinked several times at the sight before she snapped the fan back open with a flick of the wrist. Taking a brief glance around proved that most of the remaining clients had migrated to where Kyoya was diligently ignoring them in favor of finishing his self appointed task, and she wondered if the older girl had known she was not the center of attention at the moment.

 _That_ particular claim only cemented the thought, after all. There was no possible way the Shadow King had not made his intentions clear, when it was obvious that he had been nipping insistently at Kagome's bottom lip with how swollen it looked. Haruhi could feel her ears starting to burn a little hotter, as she quickly came to the conclusion that the Higurashi girl looked downright _ravished_ behind that decorative fan.

Between that and the costume, she got the impression that the Shadow King was done being _subtle._ Kyoya had staked his claim on Kagome, and even hidden beneath that dark little addition, he wanted everyone to know each and every time the raven haired beauty forgot to cover her face.

Whatever had triggered it, be it the conversation about _ahegao_ or instant coffee, she felt her heart lighten just _knowing._

Having gotten their way despite what the Higurashi girl had said, Hikaru and Kaoru were quick to begin heckling her quietly. Haruhi only shook her head at the way they both began to attempt to dig up every little detail possible, asking questions just low enough that they remained within the tight little circle, but the way Kagome's face brightened made it immediately obvious that they were probably trying to assess how well Kyoya kissed. Rolling her eyes alongside the raven haired beauty at how immensely pleased the Hitachiin twins appeared with the coloration, even Haruhi felt some kind of relief when Kyoya returned with two teacups in hand.

"Don't you two have customers of your own to entertain?" His glasses created an eerie glare, and the single glance quickly sent them scampering off in opposite directions. One ornate teacup settled onto the table for the only female he was clearly going to entertain for the rest of the time himself, Kyoya chuckled lightly and sipped at his coffee when he received a huff for the effort.

"You _knew_ they were going to pester me the moment you left," she told him, her cobalt eyes narrowing. "You're such a jerk."

"You handle them immensely well when the opportunity arises, so I'm surprised you didn't send them off yourself," the Ootori boy shrugged. He took another sip, his eyes turning into a smoldering pit of silver from over the top of his teacup. "Is instant coffee not to your liking, Kagome? Should I have brought you something else? Tea, perhaps?"

Kagome's eyes darted to the side, and Haruhi followed her glance to find a sea of yellow tulips watching with starry eyed expressions from a safe distance. The remaining heiresses were sighing happily, faint whispers going back and forth, and for a moment it seemed like they each had tiny hearts popping overhead at the entertainment provided. Understanding the reservation, considering the condition Kyoya had left her face, Haruhi felt her heart go out to the older girl when her voice lowered to a dangerous level.

"I'm _not_ thirsty. Thanks, though," she snipped.

 _"Ho,"_ Kyoya breathed. "That's a shame. It's really quite delicious."

Her eyes lacked the usual smile, and it looked like Kagome was giving him her best impression of a deadpan stare from behind the fan.

The Shadow King blew softly across the top of his cup, his lip tilting upward into a tiny smirk when he held the drink up in offering to the Higurashi girl. His head held at an angle, he looked up at her from underneath his lashes. "Would you like to try mine?" he asked softly. "Maybe you'll change your mind if you do."

Kagome's face flamed once again, as her eyes snapped to the steaming cup.

The girls nearby erupted into giggles at the suggestion, delighted by the thought of an indirect kiss between the Host Club's Vice President and the Choir Club's head. The whispers only got louder between them, as each and every girl tried to decide whether or not Kagome would take Kyoya up on his offer.

"You're doing this on _purpose,"_ the Higurashi girl glared.

"Why, Kagome, I'm not sure what exactly you're accusing me of," Kyoya replied. He practically beamed then, his smile reminiscent of the princely one Tamaki often flashed at clients alike, and it was obvious by the way Kagome's eyes hardened that she did not buy the expression for a minute. Then he leaned into her, half his face hidden by the fan she held, as he whispered softly into her ear with the cup still suspended between them in a silent offer.

Kagome gasped, that soft, feminine look melting back into her features, before she tried to hide it behind righteous indignation. "I'll take the _cup,_ thanks!" she snapped, and the suggestion immediately had Haruhi's eyes widening slightly when she realized Kyoya must have offered to help her drink the coffee himself. The older girl continued to grumble then, seemingly forgetting for a moment as she snapped the fan shut to point at the slowly smirking bespectacled boy beside her. "Trying to use your hostly charms on _me._ I'm _onto_ you, Kyoya!"

Several feminine gasps arose then, the heiresses twittering excitedly at the sight.

Kyoya chuckled, appearing immensely pleased with himself when he eyed the dark, decorative fan now pointed at him like a weapon. _"Oh?"_ He shifted his attention back to Kagome, holding the cup a little higher toward her uncovered face. "I'm only curious what you'll think of the flavor, Kagome, having tasted many of the blends we used last year yourself."

 _"Sure."_ She clicked her tongue, before leaning in to take a tiny sip off the top to no doubt make him drop the subject. A sigh escaped her at the sound of the girls nearby exploding in glee, and she pouted slightly through her glare fixed on the smirking Ootori boy. "Are you _happy_ now?"

 _"Quite,"_ Kyoya nodded, smiling softly. "Though, I am still curious about what you think of the difference between the two."

Kagome rolled her eyes, saying, "It's _just_ instant coffee, Kyoya."

Haruhi almost sighed at the sentence, happy that _somebody_ in this crazy school finally understood.

"You can't really compare it to those high quality blends you always had flown in," Kagome continued. "It's like asking someone to describe night and day."

_"Hm."_

The Higurashi girl shrugged then, her expression lightening back into that soft, easy going smile she often wore as she glanced around the room. Her eyes touching on each and every host within sight, Haruhi felt herself straighten slightly when those cobalt colored eyes settled and lingered on her last. Feeling like she had been caught red handed, she quickly looked away when those eyes affectionately held her in a way she did not expect from someone she had met literally the day before.

The soft, twinkling sound of Kagome's laughter drew her ear, as she heard her say, "You probably just like it because it's different than what you're used to."

Looking back up, watching as Kyoya's teacup paused halfway to his lip when he went to take another sip, even Haruhi wondered at the sentence for a moment. Then, slowly, his lip tilting as the cup settled against it, Kyoya breathed, _"Perhaps."_


	12. Chapter 12

With the last of the days clients finally ushered from the Third Music Room, Kagome settled her dark cobalt eyes onto the Ootori boy beside her and hissed, "I _hate_ you sometimes." Annoyed by the smirk that stretched across his lips, she teetered the little fan in her grasp for a moment before starting to smirk back at him. "I just wanted you to know," a casual flick of the wrist sent the little fan flying off somewhere behind them, clattering against the floor to be forgotten about until later, "you know, in case you _forgot."_

Adjusting his glasses, Kyoya softly breathed, "I do hope that that prop wasn't damaged, Kagome."

"That _useless_ thing?" Lightly brushing her fingers across her mouth, she pouted at the slight ache that persisted. Pointedly ignoring the molten silver colored eyes that fixated on the area, she quietly admitted to herself, _at the very least_ , that she should have _known_ better than to even ask for something to hide her face with Kyoya bound and determined to show off his _handiwork._

Sipping the last of his coffee, Kyoya said, "That _useless_ thing cost nearly fifteen thousand yen."

"Charge me for it," she huffed, "I _dare_ you."

His lip tilted further, as he replied, "Perhaps I will."

Flushing at the look he gave her from the corner of his eye, she puffed out her cheeks and prepared herself for the verbal battle she knew was about to ensue. Already feeling her eyebrow beginning to twitch at the light chuckle he released in response to her reaction, she opened her mouth with every intention of telling him exactly when he _might_ get any sort of _payment._ The words quickly became an embarrassed, choking noise, though, when she found herself surprised by the Host Club's resident King tipping her head in the opposite direction with an audible gasp. _"Ack!"_

Ignoring the way she flailed backwards straight into Kyoya, Tamaki cupped both of her cheeks and exclaimed, "Kagome, you poor, sweet, radiant dove, what in the _world_ happened to your face?"

Howling laughter filled the sudden silence, as the twins fell over themselves. Attempting to hold each other up in their sudden mirth, they both wiped away several stray tears of joy and pointed at the confused, wide eyed stare Tamaki cast in their direction. Together, Hikaru and Kaoru burst into another bout of laughter when they cried, "You're such an _idiot,_ tono!"

Her face forcibly turned toward the gathering group of hosts, the Higurashi girl felt herself flush completely. "Tamaki-kun!" she snarled, trying to pull her face away from his iron grip. The kimono proved to be a bigger hindrance, as her efforts to wrestle herself from underneath him did little more than send her sprawling further across Kyoya's lap and whining at the sudden sandwich she did not sign up for. " _Let go!_ "

Hikaru slid to the floor, Kaoru unable to hold him up any longer. "You're gunna _die!"_

"Don't laugh, you're making it worse for Me-chan!" Honey puffed out his cheeks beside them.

"Un," Mori agreed.

The Ootori boy sighed deeply through his nose, his eyes hidden by the glaring light, as he slowly placed his cup down onto the awaiting saucer beside him. His head turned only slightly, one narrowed eye revealed from the corner of his glasses, as he softly hissed, _"Tamaki."_

Freezing instinctively from his place atop the raven haired beauty, the blonde haired prince slowly looked up into the scorching splash of silver that awaited him and saw only _death._ His large purple eyes quickly snapped back down toward the equally wide eyed blue stare underneath him, before he seemed to understand his current position. Scrambling back suddenly with a yelp, he flailed his hands in front of his reddening face. "I wasn't… I-I mean, I didn't…! Mommy, _please!"_

 _"Ah,"_ Kagome blinked, easily forgetting that her head was pillowed on his lap when she looked up at Kyoya. A slow, mischievous smile touched her lips when she finally had his attention, knowing that she had been given the perfect opportunity to turn the embarrassing situation back on him. "I guess I haven't asked yet."

 _"Mm?"_ Kyoya's eyes slowly softened, drawn to the raven colored locks spread across his lap and tumbling down to the floor below. He coughed lightly, quickly looking away when she tilted her head further back and revealed more of her delicate throat in the process. "Asked what exactly?"

 _"Weellll,"_ she drew the word out for as long as possible, "Tamaki-kun is daddy and you're mommy, right?"

He gave her a startled, calculating stare then, saying, "I believe you are well aware that Tamaki only holds that delusion based on club positioning, Kagome."

"Well, _yeah,_ but you encourage it." She rolled her eyes up at the way his eyebrow twitched, and could practically feel the way the rest of the hosts leaned in closer with the way her smile widened. "But, it just makes me wonder," Kagome batted her lashes up at him innocently, "what does that make _me,_ Kyoya? The _mistress?"_

"T-t-the _m-m-mistress?"_ Tamaki howled.

"What a ridiculous notion," Kyoya scoffed. Pushing up his glasses, he ignored the renewed laughter filling the room around them and muttered, "If anything, I'd say Tamaki is the mistress."

"Shouldn't he call _you_ daddy then?" she giggled.

His large purple eyes flew between them, as the Host Club's blonde prince felt a little light bulb finally flicker into life inside his head with the startling, unexpected conversation. Moisture welling along the edge of his lashes, his lip trembling, he seemed to completely forget about the suggestion as he wailed, "Y-you both, _you finally…!"_ Tamaki's face split open like the sun then, as he launched himself back across the couch to smother them both in his happiness. " _Kyoya, you finally found your lady lovveeee!_ "

Awkwardly caught beneath one arm, the Higurashi girl only laughed at the sight of Tamaki nuzzling himself into Kyoya's blazer above her without a care in the world. She felt the bubbling sound grow louder at the aggravated sigh that the Ootori boy released, and knew that he had no doubt expected such a reaction from their overly excited friend. "Tamaki-kun, _get off!_ You're too heavy!"

" _How long I've waited for this daaayy!_ " Tamaki sang, completely unaware of the ticking time bomb slowly growing tired of his exuberant embrace. "We should _celebrate!_ We can have cake and tea and, _oh,_ I'll play the piano so that you two can _dance_ just like when—!"

The sound of a camera snap startled the three of them.

"That's a good one, Kaoru!" Hikaru praised his brother, one arm thrown over his shoulder, as he looked down into the phone screen aimed in their direction. A grin splitting his lip, he reached out to press the camera button again to capture the moment again when the three second years snapped their heads up.

"Even _better,"_ Kaoru laughed, an equally pleased smile on his face. His soft eyes quietly laughed at the way Kyoya quickly pushed a whining Tamaki onto the floor below without remorse, and he pressed the little button again before the Shadow King had the chance to assist his lady out of his lap. "I'll have to make sure these get sent to each of us."

"Oh, let me see! Let me see!" Honey bounced on his heels next to them, before he turned huge, pleading eyes up at his silent cousin gazing down at the phone himself from over Kaoru's shoulder. _"Taaakaashiii!"_

His own lip slightly turned up, Mori shook his head slightly at Honey's antics and easily lifted him off the floor to give him a better vantage point. "Better?" he asked, though his eyes were drawn to the picture Kaoru was happily showing off to Haruhi when the girl stepped closer to take a look herself out of curiosity.

Honey's resulting excitement was enough of an answer, as his shimmering eyes welled. "Look at how pretty Me-chan is!"

Even Haruhi smiled, taking in the rooms bubbling happiness, as she told Kaoru, "It's actually a really good picture." She waited for him to flip to the previous one, and chuckled a little at the startled expressions that gazed back at them. "That ones definitely better."

 _"Right?"_ Kaoru nodded, laughing at the way Hikaru jostled him beneath the praise.

Up and off the floor, Tamaki was beaming with happiness as he begged to see for himself until Kaoru finally relinquished the phone for his inspection. " _Si jolie!_ " he exclaimed, holding the device with both hands and nuzzling it against his cheek in his excitement. Lost in an imaginary world somewhere far away, he started muttering about needing to print the best one out for his personal collection. "I could hang it in the—!"

_"Hey."_

The Host Club nearly jumped, as they each snapped their heads up to find the Shadow King and His Lady had finally vacated the couch to inspect the pictures themselves.

The Higurashi girl's eyebrow twitched, as she lowered her voice to ask, "Is that _my_ phone?"

"Ah," Kyoya nodded, taking a slight step behind her. "It would appear so, Kagome."

 _"Uh,"_ Hikaru stiffened when those vicious cobalt eyes fixed on him.

"You just _left_ it on a table." Kaoru tried to reason with her when that stare shifted to him, muttering, "Any of those girls could have just picked it up."

"You can't just leave your things lying around, Kagome-senpai." Pointedly looking away from her then, Hikaru snickered underneath his breath when he added, "Even if you are _distracted."_

Sighing in aggravation at the blatant disregard for privacy, Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch at the puppy dog eyes Tamaki gave her when she held out her hand expectantly for the device. "I _swear,"_ she growled, "if either one of you went through my contacts _again,_ I'm going to have you cleaning the rehearsal room after hours for the next _week."_

Looking at each other, Hikaru shook his head, "Nope, not us."

"We would _never,"_ Kaoru chimed after.

She glared a little harder.

Huddling close together beneath the sudden, eerie silence that ensued, they whined, " _You're so scary, Kagome-senpai!_ " and retreated to hide behind the imposing figure that Mori made before the second year had the chance to say more.

The phone finally handed over with a pout from the blonde haired prince, Tamaki gave her his best impression of a kicked dog when he noticed her starting to melt back into her usual smile. Quietly, he asked, "...you'll send them to _me,_ though, won't you, Kagome?"

 _"Maybe."_ Huffing a little, she looked around at the curious, expectant faces of the Host Club, before she finally saw the picture of the three of them staring with startled expressions back at her. A soft snort escaped her then, the smile fully forming, as she breathed, "You all are a bunch of idiots."

Looking over her shoulder, Kyoya smiled a little himself as he said, "It is actually _quite_ good."

"So, you _won't_ delete them, right, Me-chan?" Honey called from his perch, as he watched with pleading eyes as the Higurashi girl began to press a series of buttons on the little device. "Takashi and I would be really sad if you did. Right, Takashi?"

Those huge eyes turned toward him, Mori nodded with a quiet, _"Right."_

Tears welling at the suggestion, Tamaki wailed, "You _can't_ delete them, Kagome! Such a beautifully captured moment of your love should not be thrown away like—!"

"Why in the world would I _delete_ them?" Quickly shoving the device in his face to stop the tirade, the raven haired beauty smiled at the way her friend instantly lit back up at the image that stared back at him. She shook her head lightly, strands of hair tumbling over her shoulder with the action. "This is going to be my new background _forever._ I mean, look at how _stupid_ you two look!"

_"Stupid?!"_

Haruhi coughed, clearly trying to hide the laugh that rushed forth.

"I believe you have the same expression, Kagome."

Ignoring the little shiver that rushed up her spine from him breathing across her ear from behind, she pinned the Ootori boy with a look that straightened his spine almost immediately. "I suppose we'll have to agree to disagree, won't we, Kyoya?"

Adjusting his glasses, the Shadow King quietly caved with a soft, _"Ah."_

It appeared he was still in the dog house, after all.


	13. Chapter 13

_"Princess."_ Grinning from ear to ear still with the knowledge that his fellow second years had finally stopped beating around the bush, Tamaki bowed beside the opened limo door with a bit more dramatic flair than was necessary. One hand gently pulling the raven haired beauty forward, he ignored the way she shook her head at him when he laid a chaste kiss against the smooth expanse of her knuckles. Motioning with his free hand toward the vehicle, he said, "Your chariot awaits."

The Higurashi girl curtsied in response once he released her hand, smiling at the way the blonde prince's face lit up even more with the action. "Why, thank you, good sir," she breathed, trying to stop the resulting giggles the whole situation brought forth. "How very kind of you to save me from the very thought of a dreaded bullet train ride!"

"You only need to ask, and I'll gladly be your knight in shining armor whenever you so please!" Overjoyed with the events of the day, Tamaki forgot himself as he stepped close enough to throw himself around her with an excited cry. Rubbing his face against the top of her head as she laughed and pushed on his chest, he continued, "Never again shall I allow you such a horrid fate, Kagome! If Saito-sensei is unable, then it is my sole purpose to—!"

A throat cleared behind him.

Slowly pivoting on his heel, Tamaki gave a nervous laugh and quickly stepped away when he noticed the gleaming, shadowed eyed stare of his best friend. " _A-ah_ , Kyoya!" Making sure to put both hands up for the other boy to see, the blonde haired prince quickly ducked behind the opened door and ignored the faint giggle from Kagome when she stepped into the vehicle. Feeling tears beginning to well in his eyes, he pouted, "T-this is such a joyous occasion, you can't possibly expect me to not… _not… uh…!_ "

Readjusting his glasses, the Shadow King lightly mocked him by saying, "Can't expect you to not not _what_ exactly, Tamaki?" and glared a little harder.

"He's just happy for you, senpai." Shaking her head, Haruhi sighed a little, still not entirely sure how exactly she had been roped into this extremely inconvenient road trip that was going to take them to a shrine half way across Tokyo and back again. Any protests that she should be dropped off _first_ along the way had been blatantly ignored, and she could not help but slant her best impression of a dead fish up at the Ootori boy for allowing this. "You and I both know that he probably can't help himself, so if we could just _go already_ , that would be great. I have homework I need to finish."

Brightening back up a bit, Tamaki exclaimed, "Haruhi, I would be more than _happy_ to—!"

 _"No."_ Ignoring the immediate slip back into his dramatic little corner behind the limo door, Haruhi shifted her school bag higher up onto her shoulder. Taking the last few steps toward the awaiting vehicle with the hopes that they would get the testosterone filled _whatever_ out of their system so they could leave, the Fujioka girl cast him a sideways glance knowing that it was useless to try and argue her point _again._ "I would just like to leave if that's alright with you."

"That makes two of us!" the Higurashi girl's own aggravated voice called from inside the vehicle. Clearly still annoyed from earlier, her head popped out the moment Haruhi stepped inside to find a seat so that she could scowl in the Ootori boy's general direction. "Stop trying to pick a fight with Tamaki-kun just because you're a _jerk,_ Kyoya!"

Blinking at the sight of her disappearing back into the limo, Tamaki pouted a little more when he noticed Kyoya's glare still fixated upon him. "It's not _my_ fault she's mad at you," he whimpered, ducking a little lower when the other boy moved to enter the vehicle himself. Feeling the door pull away from him, Tamaki gave a cry when it shut behind the Shadow King without remorse. _"Hey!_ That's not _funny,_ Kyoya!"

Inside, Kagome rolled her eyes slightly and asked, _"Really?"_

Taking the available seat beside her, Kyoya crossed one leg over the other and waved his hand dismissively toward the door the moment it was yanked back open to allow Tamaki entrance. "I thought it was only fitting," he smiled toward his best friend, watching him visibly wince when the first dark, possessive wave washed over him, "since he _was_ the one preventing us from leaving in the first place. As you requested, mind you."

"You still don't have to be so mean to him," she quibbed.

"Now, Kagome, I'm not entirely sure what exactly you're accusing me of."

 _"Oh!"_ Puffing out her cheeks a little, the Higurashi girl scowled at the familiar attempt to divert the conversation. "Don't give me _that,_ you know _exactly_ what I'm accusing you of, mister."

Chuckling, Kyoya's eyes hooded a little, delighting in the way she quickly turned her head to hide the rosy hue that instantly surfaced upon her cheeks. Leaning toward her a little, he released a soft exhale across her ear, as he said, "Perhaps you'd care to enlighten me then?"

Scooting further away from him, Kagome huffed, "I don't _need_ to enlighten you when you're perfectly aware of your own actions, Kyoya."

 _"Hm,"_ he hummed lightly in response. His glasses reflecting the faint flashes of sunlight filtering in through the tinted windows, he turned his suddenly predatory smile toward the opposite side of the limo when it became obvious the raven haired beauty meant to ignore him once she had said her piece. The vicious little tilt at the corner of his lip widened at the sight of Tamaki squirming beneath the stare almost immediately, watching as he attempted to hide behind Haruhi and quickly got rebuffed by the girl's own glare. "What do _you_ think, Tamaki? Am I _mean_ to you?"

" _U-uh_ ," Tamaki laughed, looking away, "I wouldn't say y-you're _mean,_ exactly, but, _uh… well…"_

 _"See?"_ Kyoya's face softened back out when he turned toward the girl still pointedly looking out the opposite window. Brushing back a few stray strands of hair that had fallen out of place, he slowly tipped an eyebrow when he noticed her glancing back at him from the corner of her eye. "Even Tamaki doesn't think I'm mean to him."

 _"Oh,_ that's _not_ at all what he said," Kagome scoffed. "I believe I remember hearing a rather big _but_ there at the end."

"Well then," the Ootori boy's eyes gleamed, "I suppose we'll just have to agree to disagree then, won't we, Kagome?"

Even Haruhi sighed at that, knowing that the Shadow King had almost effectively dug his own grace by throwing the second year girl's words back at her. Shaking her head as she watched Kagome quickly swivel her eyes back around to glare at him again, she turned her own attention to the blonde still squirming beside her. "How long does it normally take to get to the Higurashi shrine, Tamaki-senpai?"

"It should only take us roughly about an hour or so to return you to your home, Haruhi," Kyoya answered instead, adjusting his glasses beneath Kagome's twitching stare. "That is, of course, if traffic is agreeable. There were not any obvious delays earlier, but there's always the chance of an accident occurring along the way."

Tamaki nodded enthusiastically, saying, "You'll _love_ the shrine, Haruhi! It's on this little hilltop, and Kagome's family has their own Goshinboku that's—!"

"I've been to shrines _before,_ Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi sighed, cutting him off. "My father and I go to a nearby temple for almost every festival they host. It's not like it's a novelty that I don't get to see very often."

"O- _oh_ , of course," he laughed lightly in return, scratching his cheek. "The joys of commoner living, right?"

An awkward silence developed in the back of the limo then, as Haruhi continued to blink owlishly at the blonde haired prince. It was very rare that it occurred to her that he had not been born and raised in Japan, despite his obviously foreign appearance. Releasing a gentle breath, she _supposed_ that the tradition might have been something that easily slipped his mind given the circumstances. Deciding to forget about the incident entirely, the Fujioka girl blinked a little more when she turned to find herself staring into curious cobalt colored eyes.

 _"Ah."_ Kagome tipped her head a little, as she said, "I've been meaning to ask you, Haruhi."

 _"Uh,_ ask me what?"

"Well, I don't want to seem _rude,"_ she smoothed out a wrinkle in the kimono she was still wearing, "but _why_ are you wearing the boys uniform exactly? Is it just because you're in the Host Club? I know some of those girls can be… _vicious."_

 _You mean like you_ , Haruhi quietly mused, remembering the raven haired beauty's sudden shift into a dark incarnate earlier. Opening her mouth to respond, she felt her eyebrow twitch when the boy beside her quickly clamped a hand over her hand to prevent her from simply telling the truth when it was obvious the other girl already knew.

Tamaki waved his other hand, saying, "Kagome, don't be _ridiculous,_ of _course_ Haruhi would be wearing the boys uniform. I mean, _look at him,_ he's so _manly!"_

Kyoya, on the other hand, did not even bother, as he hummed, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you figured it out so quickly."

Rolling her eyes in his direction, the Higurashi girl blinked as she asked, "Was it supposed to be a _secret?_ It's rather obvious she's a girl. I'm surprised that nobody's actually noticed before now, but I suppose most of those girls who visit your club are more interested in swooning than anything else."

"K- _Kagome!_ " Tamaki flailed dramatically, saying, "Our club is so much _more_ than girls simply swooning! It is a place for romance, and the chance for young hearts to finally be given the chance to be set free so that they might—!"

Haruhi snorted in the middle of his tirade, ignoring the way he whipped his head in her direction at the sound. "Don't be ridiculous, senpai," she told him, before turning her attention back to the other girl across from her. "And, _yeah,_ I'm a girl. I don't really care if anyone knows," her eyes slid to the Shadow King, "but _business is business_ , right, Kyoya-senpai?"

 _"Oh,"_ Kagome delighted in the way he stiffened a little, "so it's _your_ fault she's wearing the boy's uniform. I should have _known."_

"To be _fair,"_ Kyoya coughed, "it was originally Tamaki's idea for her to be our club's… _dog."_

_"What?"_

" _U-uh._ " Caught beneath the sudden scrutiny from the raven haired beauty, Tamaki floundered a bit. "W-well, you see, Haruhi broke a very expensive vase that we were planning to auction off in order to boost the club's funds," he started fidgeting more with every upward tick of Kagome's brow, "and we, well, I mean, that is…! _We didn't know Haruhi was a girl!"_

"How expensive was this vase?" Kagome asked.

" _Eight million yen_ ," Haruhi heaved another sigh at the memory.

" _E-eight million?!_ " Her eyes snapping back to the Ootori boy sitting beside her, Kagome allowed her mouth to drop open slightly at the price given. "Why in the _world_ would you keep something like that out in the open where someone could break it?"

 _"Again,"_ Kyoya readjusted his glasses, "Tamaki's idea."

 _"Please."_ The raven haired beauty looked like she was about to have an aneurysm with the way she was beginning to count quietly on her fingers in an attempt to figure out how many hundreds of yen went into a million. Ignoring the way Kyoya's lip started to tilt the longer she continued, she finally blurted out, "Please, for all love of all that is _holy,_ tell me again why you decided to let _Tamaki_ be your club president, Kyoya?"

"H- _hey!_ "

"The club was _also_ his idea," Kyoya chuckled lightly back at her. "It was only fitting."

"B- _but_ ," she stammered. " _Eight million yen j-just…!_ "

"It's really _not_ that much," Tamaki said quietly.

" _It's eight million yen!_ "

Haruhi felt her lip lift a little at the sight of the familiar freak out currently happening across from her. A faint, joyful chuckle escaped her then, as she found herself internally grateful that she had _finally_ discovered someone else in that crazy Academy who had any common sense. Shaking her head at the curious stares that resulted from the sound, she kept her attention on the other girl when she said, "They're a bunch of rich idiots."

The smile slowly returning to her face, Kagome looked up at the equally raven haired boy beside her. "They _really_ are."

_"Hm?"_

The Fujioka girl smiled a little more when she noticed that the two of them had every so slightly interlaced their fingers sometime during the Kagome's lapse in sanity.

Kyoya might just make it out of the dog house yet.


End file.
